A Birthday Present
by Noemi Tenshi
Summary: Also wie ihr lesen könnt, ist dat ein Geburtstagsgeschenk für eine Freundin von mir. Es ist ein Self-Insert & Crossover mit ein paar Mangas und anderen Filmen... SW kommt übrigens erst ab dem 3. Kapitel vor
1. Prolog

Prolog  
  
Warnung: Nun... Rechtschreibfehler, Unsinn, Wahnsinn, Self-Insert, vielleicht OOC (ist aba noch net sicher) und so weiter...  
  
  
  
Widmung: Diese Fanfiktion ist für meine Freundin Ka-chan zum Namenstag! Sie mag Mangas zwar net so arg... aba vielleicht ändert sie ihre Meinung noch *hoffnung nicht aufgeb*  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Wie immer gehört nichts mir. Slayers gehört nicht mit, Star Wars gehört nicht mir, Xani gehört nicht mir... Oh Gott! Ich bekomme Depressionen -.- Halt! Wartet! Ich gehöre mir!!! Und Charon, Phobos, Io und Triton gehören auch mir (und sämtliche weitere Bösewichte, die in keinen Bücher/Filmen/... vorkommen)  
  
A/N: Ooooooooooooookay. Das hier ist eine Geburtstagsfici für meine beste Freundin. Es kommt Slayers, Star Wars, und vieles mehr drin vor (ich hab es in SW hochgeladen, da die die Haupthandlung im SW-Universe spielt). Lest es euch mal durch und Kommentiert kräftig (muss doch wissen, ob man sowas verschenken kann ^.^)  
  
  
  
"Gelaber"  
  
+Telepathie+  
  
(Klammern)  
  
[Meine unnützen Kommentare]  
  
  
  
  
  
Prolog  
  
  
  
Alex (=Ich) und Kath (=Ka-chan) machten einen kleinen Spaziergang durch den Wald (nun ihnen war keine große Wahl geblieben, nachdem Kaths Mutter sie aus dem Haus gejagt hatte...).  
  
  
  
Ihre Unterhaltung drehte sich um ihr zweitliebstes Thema: Star Wars.  
  
  
  
"Soll ich dir mal sagen, was ich denke was Yoda und Mace mit der Macht *machen*?" fragte Kath giggelnd. "Was?" "Die holen sich einen runter! Und die Macht verleiht ihnen Stärke... d.h. ist so eine Art Viagraersatz!" Beide kicherten unkontrolliert los.  
  
  
  
"Hey! Da kommt mir 'ne Idee!" kicherte Alex. Kath sah sie fragend an. "Na ja wir sind immer davon ausgegangen, dass Darth Vaders Rüstung dazu da ist, damit er mit Drogen versorgt ist. Nun es könnte auch so eine Art Fickmaschine sein... . Wenn du verstehst, was ich meine!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Nun so oder ähnlich verliefen alle Gespräche über SW. Plötzlich blickte sich Kath suchend um. "Was hast du?" "Wir haben uns verlaufen" erklärte Kath. Alex sah sie ungläubig an: "Ist nicht dein ernst!" "Doch!" "Fuck!"  
  
  
  
Nun schaute sich auch Alex um. Sie befanden sich auf einem wahrscheinlich schon lange nicht mehr benutzten Pfad. Es war alles total verwachsen.  
  
  
  
"Toll! Was machen wir jetzt?!" fragte Alex panisch. "Ich kann ja mal zu Hause anrufen!" erwiderte Kath. "Und was bringt das!?" wollte Alex wissen, "die können uns schließlich schlecht abholen" "Ja, aber vielleicht fällt denen was ein" meinte Kath. Alex sah sie skeptisch an.  
  
  
  
Trotzdem nahm Kath ihr Handy aus dem Eastpack (den sie *immer* dabei hat) und wollte zu Hause anrufen. Was aber nur schlecht ohne Empfang ging.  
  
  
  
"Wie: Kein Empfang!?" Alex war nun am durchdrehen, "Warum ich???" Kath warf ihr einen ihrer berüchtigten Blicke zu. "Wir können ja einfach mal zurücklaufen!" schlug sie vor. Alex erwiderte den Blick und nickte dann.  
  
  
  
Nach einer halben Stunde war immer noch nichts zu sehen außer Bäume, Bäume, Bäume, Bäume und hab ich schon Bäume geschrieben!?  
  
  
  
"Wir sind verloren!" seufzte Alex und ahmte damit C-3PO nach; "Unsere Chancen stehen 3 628 : 1"  
  
"Sag mir nie, wie meine Chancen stehen!" grinste Kath Hans Antwort.  
  
  
  
"Also gut. Was machen wir jetzt? Ich meine es ist schon dunkel und wir müssen in... *blick auf die Uhr werf* 10 min Heim!" Alex war wieder ernst. Kath warf ihr einen ratlosen Blick zu.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Was tut ihr zwei hier mitten in der Nacht? Wisst ihr nicht, dass es gefährlich ist sich so spät noch im Wald rumzutreiben!?"  
  
  
  
Beide Mädchen fuhren erschrocken herum. Vor ihnen stand ein Mann, der aussah als ob er aus einem Mittelalterfilm entlaufen wäre. Er hatte blaugraue Haare und eisblaue Augen.  
  
  
  
Beide Mädchen blinzelten, dann meinte Kath: "Nun... wir haben uns verlaufen!" "Wenn das so ist, dann kann ich zurück in die Stadt bringen" Dann realisierte er die Kleidung der beiden.  
  
  
  
"Was für merkwürdige Kleidung ihr tragt... ihr seid wohl nicht von hier" Alex sah Kath konfus an. "Äh... ja genau!" antwortete Kath. "Ich bin Neraph. Und wer seid ihr?" "Ich bin Alexandra und das ist Katharina! Sie können uns Alex und Kath nennen!"  
  
  
  
"In Ordnung Alex-chan aber dann lassen wir das 'Sie' weg!" Alex und Kath nickten zustimmend. fragten sich Kath und Alex.  
  
  
  
Neraph ging voraus und die zwei Mädchen folgten ihm. "Der Typ spinnt doch!" flüsterte Alex. "Schon wie der gekleidet ist" stimmte Kath zu. "Aber verrückte soll man ja nicht reizen" Beide kicherten leise.  
  
  
  
"So da wären wir!" meinte der Mann als er vor einer Stadt hielt, die sicherlich *nicht* Bittenfeld war! Es sah überhaupt nicht aus nach einer Stadt aus dem 21. Jahrhundert... eher eine aus dem 15. Jahrhundert!!! Langsam beschlich beide ein unbehagliches Gefühl trotzdem bedankten sie sich.  
  
  
  
"Keine Ursache!" erwiderte Neraph, "... habt ihr einen Platz zum übernachten? Wenn nicht könnt ihr bei mir schlafen!"  
  
  
  
Kath tauschte mit Alex einen besorgten Blick aus. Natürlich hatten sie keinen Platz zum schlafen aber mit Neraph mitzugehen war auch keine gute Idee.  
  
  
  
Neraph, dem die Blicke nicht entgangen sind lachte: "Keine Sorge! Ich werde euch schon nichts tun! Ich habe eine Frau, falls es euch beruhigt"  
  
  
  
Alex und Kath sahen immer noch skeptisch drein, jedoch stimmte Alex zu. Sie hatte keine Lust draußen zu schlafen, denn Geld hatten sie ja keines.  
  
  
  
"Gut dann kommt! Ich möchte euch meine bezaubernde Frau vorstellen!"  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Ich weiß, ich weiß, es ist ziemlich kurz... ist ja auch der Prolog *smile* Und wie findet ihr es bisher??? Nyoa schreibt fleißig Kommis *puppy-eyes* 


	2. Kapitel 1

Kapitel 1  
  
"Hallo Schatzi! Ich habe zwei Gäste mitgebracht" begrüßte Neraph seine Frau. Seine Frau sah ihn teils missbilligend, teils amüsiert an. "Und? Warum haben wir diesmal schon wieder Gäste?"  
  
"Die zwei Mädchen kommen von weit her und haben sich - glaube ich - verlaufen. Da hab ich ihnen angeboten, hier zu wohnen" grinste er.  
  
Zu Alex und Kath gewand sagte er: "Das ist meine bezaubernde Frau Korron  
  
Neraph wandte sich seiner Frau zu: "Korron das sind Katharina und Alexandra"  
  
"Freut uns sie kennen zu lernen und danke, dass wir hier übernachten dürfen" meinten beide. "Keine Ursache" lächelte Korron, "Und sagt auch du zu mir" Beide nickten ergeben.  
  
"Ihr habt jetzt sicher Hunger, oder?" Kath sah Alex an und beide nickten kurz. "Gut kommt mit. Es gibt Geschnetzeltes" meinte Korron. "Sehr freundlich von ihnen, aber ich esse kein Fleisch" meinte Kath. Alex verdrehte bei diesen Worten die Augen ihr ging die 'leichte' Macke ihrer Freundin auf den Geist.  
  
"Kein Fleisch!?" Zwei Kinnladen landeten auf dem Boden. Kath überging das und meinte: "Sie... du musst dir keine Mühe machen und etwas anderes zubereiten. Ich wird auch mit einem Salat satt"  
  
"Auf keinen Fall!" erwiderte Korron, die sich wieder gefangen hatte. "Ich mache schnell noch etwas dazu!" "Nein bitte! Ich habe keinen großen Hunger!" wehrte Kath ab, "wirklich!"  
  
"Wie du meinst Kath-chan"  
  
Nach dem Essen wurden die zwei ins Gästezimmer geführt. "Gute Nacht" wünschten ihnen Korron und Neraph, dann gingen auch die zwei ins Bett.  
  
"Endlich können wir alleine reden" seufzte Kath. "Mhhmh" stimmte Alex zu, "Wo zum Teufel sind wir hier eigentlich??? Ich meine, Deutschland ist das ganz sicher nicht! Die Leute sind viel zu nett!" "Stimmt, aber woher soll ich das wissen!?" antwortete Kath. "Schon klar" murmelte Alex, "Und dieses 'chan'... das benutzt man in Japan..."  
  
"Aber wenn wir hier in Japan sind, warum können wir dann die Sprache verstehen?" fragte Kath. "k.A. Wir müssen aber irgendwie zu Geld kommen" *seufz* "Hey machen wir uns morgen weitere Sorgen darüber, 'kay???" meinte Kath. "Okay, Nacht" "Nacht"  
  
Keine von beiden bemerkte die Gestalt, die sie mit glühenden Augen vom Fenster aus beobachtete.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Am nächsten Tag wachten beide fast gleichzeitig auf. "Also gut gehen wir runter und versuchen ein paar Infos rauszuquetschen!" grinste Kath. "Ja, aber wir müssen vorsichtig sein" "Schon klar!"  
  
Als sie das Esszimmer betraten, saßen Korron und Neraph am Frühstückstisch. "Guten morgen" gähnten Kath und Alex.  
  
"Guten morgen" erwiderten beide. "Wie habt ihr geschlafen?" wollte Korron wissen. "Gut, danke" "Was habt ihr als nächstes vor?" wollte Neraph wissen. "Nun, wir wollten erst mal in die nächstgrößere Stadt" erwiderte Kath.  
  
"Das wäre dann Seiruun" meinte Neraph. dachte Alex aufgeregt.  
  
"Ja genau da wollten wir auch hin!" schaltete Alex blitzschnell. Kath sah sie fragend an, doch Alex ignorierte sie, vorerst.  
  
"Eure Kleidung war dreckig... wir haben neue Klamotten für euch!" meinte Korron. "Danke, aber wir gehen doch gleich und kommen wahrscheinlich nicht mehr hier..."  
  
"Das macht nichts! Die Klamotten sind ein Geschenk!"  
  
"Danke"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Die Klamotten stehen euch wirklich gut!" meinte Korron glücklich.  
  
Kath trug ein bauchfreies, dunkelrotes Top und trug eine schwarze samtene Hose, dazu hatte sie einen passenden, schwarzen Umhang. Alex trug ein blaues, Kleid, darüber trug sie eine Art 'Kimonomantel'. Der 'Kimonomantel' war weiß, bis auf den blauen Streifen am Rand.  
  
Nach dem sie sich umgezogen hatten verabschiedeten sie sich. "Danke noch mal für alles" "Ja danke"  
  
"Ist doch nicht der Rede wert" erwiderte Korron. "Doch ist es! Wir würden ihnen gerne Geld anbieten, aber wir haben keines" "Nein wir wollen kein Geld!" wehrte Neraph ab, "Das haben wir doch gerne gemacht!"  
  
"Also gut! Tschüß" "Tschüß, Gute Reise"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Also gut auf nach Seiruun" meinte Kath. "Na toll... ich hasse wandern!" erwiderte Alex missmutig. "... Faule!" "Hmpf" Alex drehte gespielt beleidigt den Kopf weg. "Also gut, was weißt du über Seiruun???" fragte Kath. "Du wirst mir nicht glauben, aber es gibt ein Manga in dem es die Stadt Seiruun gibt!"  
  
"Du verarscht mich doch!" meinte Kath ungläubig. "Nein, tu ich nicht!" "Wir sind in einem Manga! Das ist verrückt!" "Aber irgendwie auch cool, oder???" fragte Alex. "Ja schon. Also erzähl mir was darüber"  
  
"Ok, also das Manga/Anime heißt Slayers!" "Ach das! Hey dann gibt es ja Hexen und Magier!" Kaths Augen begannen zu leuchten. "Stimmt! Meinst du, dass wie vielleicht auch magische Kräfte haben könnten???"  
  
"Wir müssen jemanden fragen... im nächsten Dorf, ok?" "Klar!" Dann begannen sie über ihr allerliebstes Thema zu reden... Jungs!  
  
Nach etwa einer dreiviertel Stunde waren sie im nächsten Dorf angekommen. "Ok... wenn fragen wir...?" murmelte Kath.  
  
"Lightning!"  
  
"Den da!" antwortete Alex und zeigte auf die Gestalt, die gerade den Lichtzauber angewendet hatte. Es war ein älterer Herr.  
  
"Entschuldigen sie?" "Ja?" fragend sah er sich um. "Nun wir haben gesehen, dass sie Zaubern können" fing Alex an. "...Und wollten fragen, ob sie es uns auch beibringen können?" beendete Kath den Satz.  
  
Er sah die zwei einen Augenblick lang an. "Ja kann ich machen, aber sagt zuerst, wie ihr heißt... ich heiße übrigens Toya"  
  
"Wir sind Kath und Alex" stellte sich Kath vor.  
  
"Freut mich... wir können gleich Anfangen, wenn ihr wollt" "Klar wollen wir!"  
  
"Also gut, fangen wir an..." meinte Toya.  
  
Sie übten, bis zum späten Nachmittag. Sie beherrschten fast alle Zauber (bis auf den Drachentod, den Giga Slave und Ranga Blade). [Ich weiß, dass man dafür Jahre braucht, aber a) haben die zwei nicht soviel Zeit und b) lernen die es so schnell, weil sie woanders herkommen...]  
  
"Ihr lernt echt schnell!!" meinte der Mann. "Danke" meinte Alex, "Und Danke, dass sie es uns beigebracht haben!"  
  
"Keine Ursache!" "Wir gehen dann mal weiter!" "Wollt ihr nicht die Nacht hier bleiben!?" fragte Toya. "Danke, aber wir müssen weiter!" meinte Alex. "Wenn das so ist: Tschüß" "Tschüß und danke noch mal für alles" erwiderten beide wie aus einem Mund.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Wow, dass ist echt geil!" meinte Alex und lies einen kleinen, Faustgroßen Fireball entstehen. "Jepp!" Kath schwebte in der Luft.  
  
Alex folgte ihr und beide flogen ein ganzes Stück. "Das ist wesentlich besser, als laufen!" meinte Alex glücklich. "..."  
  
Plötzlich hörten sie Stimmen: "GOURRY!!! DAS IST MEIN ESSEN!!!"  
  
Alex stoppte und schwebte zu Boden. Kath folgte ihr irritiert. "Was ist?" "Das sind Lina und Co!!! Denen sollten wir besser nicht über den weg laufen" flüsterte Alex.  
  
Plötzlich stand ein lilahaariger Mann vor ihnen. Beide schrieen erschrocken auf. "Zu spät" murmelte Kath.  
  
4 Personen stürmten herbei. 2 Mädchen und 2 Jungen. Die eine hatte rote, lange Haare, rote Augen und trug ein Schwarzmagier-Kostüm [k.A. ob es so was gibt]. Sie war außerdem äußerst flachbrüstig.  
  
Das andere Mädchen hatte kurze, schwarze Haare und blaue Augen. Ihre Kleidung war cremfarben. Obwohl sie deutlich jünger war, als dass erste Mädchen, hatte sie mehr Obenrum.  
  
Der eine Junge trug ein Ritteranzug [o.s.] hatte lange, blonde Haare und blaue Augen.  
  
Der letzte der Truppe war am merkwürdigsten. Er hatte lavendelfarbige Haare, blaugrüne Haut, die mit Steinen besetzt war. Er hatte ebenfalls blaue Augen aber sie hatten etwas Dämonisches.  
  
Alex und Kath starrte die 4 an, als ob sie Geister wären.  
  
Das rothaarige Mädchen hatte den lilahaarigen Jungen - der ihnen einen Schreck eingejagt hatte - in die Mangel genommen. Das schwarzhaarige Mädchen stand daneben und redete etwas von Gerechtigkeit.  
  
Die zwei anderen Jungs standen daneben, wobei der blondhaarige etwas abwesend und der Steintyp genervt erschien.  
  
"Tun wir so, als ob wir sie nicht kennen, ok?" fragte Alex. "Ok, dabei stimmt dass ja bei mir auch"  
  
"Ähm... Entschuldigung, aber wer seid ihr???" fragte Alex. Augenblicklich lies die Rothaarige den armen Jungen los und stellte alle vor: "Ich bin Lina Inverse, die berühmte und hübsche Magierin, das hier *auf das andere Mädchen zeig* ist Amelia Will Tesla von Seiruun, das *auf den Blondschopf zeig* ist Gourry Gabrieve, das *auf den Steintyp zeig* ist Zelgadis Greywords und das *missmutig auf den lilahaarigen zeig* ist Xellos"  
  
"Wir sind Alexandra und Katharina, ihr könnt uns aber Alex und Kath nennen, tun alle" stellte Alex sie vor.  
  
"Schön euch kennen zu lernen. Ich muss mich für Xellos entschuldigen, er ist immer so unfreundlich"  
  
"Unfreundlich?" warf dieser ein, "Aber Lina..." "Nix, 'aber Lina'!!!" schnitt diese ihm das Wort ab.  
  
"Also wohin geht ihr???" fragte Amelia. "Wir wollten erst mal nach Seiruun..." begann Kath und fing sich damit einen strafenden Blick von Alex ein.  
  
"Da wollen wir auch hin! Dann können wir also zusammen gehen! Ist das nicht fantastisch?" freute sich Amelia. Der strafende Blick wandelte sich in einen tödlichen Blick. Kath lächelte nervös.  
  
"Ich habe nichts dagegen" meinte Lina, "Ihr scheint ganz ok zu sein... (zur Abwechslung mal...)" Gourry hatte keine eigene Meinung... er hatte Linas. Und Zel schien es egal zu sein. Und Xellos wurde nicht gefragt.  
  
"Schön!" freute sich Amelia, dann haben wir zwei weitere Mitstreiter für die Gerechtigkeit!" Alle sweatdropten. "Äh schon gut Amelia...!" meinte Kath. "Also morgen geht es direkt nach Sairuun!!! Aber jetzt schlafen wir erst mal!" meinte Lina.  
  
"Mitten in der Wildnis?" murmelte Alex, "Ich hasse mein Leben!!!" Kath sah sie schräg an: "Hey Süße, was hast du gegen zelten?" "Zelten alleine ist schon schlimm, aber zelten *ohne* Zelte..."  
  
Sie legten sich etwas abseits von der Gruppe schlafen. "Hey die Leutz sind komisch drauf!" meinte Kath. "Jepp sind sie..." antwortete Alex flüsternd;" und hier noch ein paar Tipps:  
  
1. Sprich Lina niemals auf ihre Oberweite an! Die reagiert anders als Sof- chan! Sie pustet dich mit dem Dragon Slave weg. Das ist der stärkste Schwarzmagierzauber!  
  
2. Versuch niemals ein Gespräch mit Amelia anzufangen, es sei denn, du willst dir stundenlange Vorträge über Gerechtigkeit anhören!  
  
3. Sprich Zel nicht auf sein äußeres an... er findet sich nämlich hässlich" "Der Typ hat se doch net alle! Ich mein es ist etwas... anders... aber er ist doch net hässlich" "Jepp, obwohl ich ihn nicht leiden kann. Aber Yvi- chan ist hinter ihm her" "Oh!"  
  
"Wo war ich...? Aja  
  
4. Was auch immer Xellos tut, lass dich nicht ärgern! Denn genau das will er erreichen. Und antworte auf seine fragen möglichst mit: Das ist ein Geheimnis. Das tut er nämlich auch"  
  
"Ok" antwortete Kath, "und jetzt: Gute Nacht! Diese Zaubersprüche lernen war echt anstrengend" "Au ja! Schlaf schön"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"AUFWACHEN!!!" schrie Lina durch das 'Lager'. "LOS AUFSTEHEN!!! WIR MÜßEN WEITER!!!" "Die ist doch Irre!!!" murmelte Alex und stand auf, "Schlimmer wie meine Mutter!... und wie hast du so geschlafen?"  
  
"Scheiße! Ich bin erst gegen 3 Uhr eingeschlafen und dann bin ich aufgewacht, als die Sonne aufgegangen ist... außerdem habe ich seit heute Abend meine Tage!" meinte Kath schlechtgelaunt.  
  
"Das heißt, du kannst keine Magie anwenden!" murmelte Alex, "Hast du Tampons/Binden?" "Ja, aber es ist trotzdem scheiße, also reiz mich nicht!"  
  
Alex hob abwehrend die Hände: "Ok, ok!"  
  
Sie marschierten los, wobei Kath und Alex den Schluss bildeten.  
  
"Linaaaaaaaa! Ich hab Hunger!" quengelte Gourry. "Ich hab auch Hunger, aber wo sollen wir was zum Essen hernehmen Quallenhirn?" fauchte Lina.  
  
"Lina-san! Du darfst Gourry-san nicht so..." fing Amelia an. "Lass sie doch" unterbrach Zel sie. Xellos lief wie immer lächelnd nebenher.  
  
Er ließ sich etwas zurückfallen. Dann grinste er Kath und Alex an, die gerade in einem sehr wichtigen Gespräch (wer bekommt Xanatos) versunken waren: "Hallo, ich hatte noch gar nicht die Möglichkeit mich zu Entschuldigen!"  
  
"Für was?" fragte Kath genervt. "Weil ich euch so erschreckt habe!" erwiderte Xellos. "Schön!" meinte Alex, "Wir nehmen deine Entschuldigung zur Kenntnis" Damit zitierte sie Darth Vader. Kath fing an leicht zu lächeln. "Könntest du uns jetzt in Ruhe lassen??? Wir waren in einer sehr wichtigen Diskussion!"  
  
"Nein, kann ich nicht!" grinste Xellos. "Und war..." wollte Kath fragen, doch Alex unterbrach sie: "Lass ihn doch, wenn es ihm Spaß macht!!!" Dann flüsterte sie: "Du darfst ihm nicht die Gelegenheit geben mit 'Das ist ein Geheimnis' zu antworten!" "Achso" flüsterte sie zurück.  
  
"Also dann bekomme ich Xani!" sagte Kath laut. "Nein! Ich hab ihn zuerst entdeckt! Er gehört mir!" "Und wen krieg ich!?" "Wie wäre es mit Qui-Gong? Ne halt! Da könntesch genauso gut Selbstmord begehen... kommt auf das Gleiche raus!" Gekicher. Xellos warf ihnen fragende Blicke zu (wenn das überhaupt mit geschlossenen Augen geht), die sie aber ignorierten.  
  
"Du hast doch Maul!" meinte Alex. "Was will ich mit dem Hörnchenfuzzi!?" "Und wenn ich dir... sagen wir mal... Draco und Harry und..." "Harry? Draco?" Kath sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.  
  
"Ich kann sie net brauchen!" meinte Alex. "Und bin was bin ich??? Müllkippe???" fragte Kath. "Ehehehehehe..." "Du hast doch auch Toyota..." "Er heißt Subaru!" meinte Alex. Beide wurden mit der Zeit immer lauter.  
  
Amelia drehte sich zu ihnen um: "Ihr sollt nicht streiten! Streit ist Unrecht!" "Streiten!?" Sie sahen erst sich und dann Amelia an. "Wir streiten nicht!" meinten Kath. "Wir diskutieren!" grinste Alex.  
  
Somit war für beide das Thema erledigt und sie ,diskutierten' weiter. Xellos Blick wurde immer misstrauischer. Alex drehte sich zu ihm: "Was ist?" Im nächsten Moment hätte sie sich die Zunge abbeißen können. "Nein halt! Ich will es nicht wissen!"  
  
Dann wandte sie sich wieder Kath zu und sie diskutierten über alles Mögliche und unmögliche [...]:  
  
"Um noch mal auf Yoda und sein Potenzproblem zurückzukommen..." grinste Alex. Beide kicherten. "Glaubst du, der hat den Playboy oder so was in der Art?"  
  
"Ha ha... stell dir vor so eine Art Playjedi!" lachte Kath. "Hö hö! Mit Adi Gala als Domina" grinste Alex. "Und wer übernimmt den S/M Part?" fragte Kath. "Der Imp natürlich... ach ne warte mal, dann wäre es ja eine Zeitschrift für bi... " "Grad das Richtige für Yoda. Ich mein, wenn er und Mace..." Noch mehr Gekicher.  
  
Xellos starrte die zwei regelrecht an. Kath blickte fragend zurück auch Alex sah ihn fragend an, sie sagten jedoch nichts, warteten.  
  
Xellos lächelte beide mit seinem typischen Lächeln an. "So mir könnt ihr doch sagen, wer ihr seid!" "Wer..." begann Alex. "...wir sind?" vollendete Kath. Xellos nickte lächelnd. "Ihr seid doch keine normalen Mädchen" "So?" fragte Kath. "Ihr redet über $ex, als ob es..."  
  
"Als ob es was ganz normales wäre?" beendete Alex den Satz. "Na es ist doch auch normal, oder?" Beide kicherten wieder. Xellos öffnete seine Augen. "Wer seid ihr?" fragte er jedes einzelne Wort betonend.  
  
"Nun, das... ist ein Geheimnis!" Beide brachen in Gelächter aus, nachdem sie Xellos' Gesicht sahen. "Sorry, aber dein Gesicht... Schade, dass wir keinen Spiegel haben!" grinste Alex.  
  
Sie ließen Xellos konfus stehen und liefen kichernd weiter. "Alex..." "Ja?" "Ich lauf aus..." murmelte Kath. "Fuck!  
  
"LINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!?" schrie Alex.  
  
Lina drehte sich um. "Was?" fragte sie. Alex ging auf sie zu. "Nun also Kath muss dringend aufs Klo...!" "???" "Sie hat die gewissen 'Tage'" erklärte Alex bereitwillig. "Oh!  
  
LOS LEUTE BEEILEN WIR UNS!!! AUF, AUF, AUF!" und damit stürmte Lina voran, dicht gefolgt von Amelia und Gourry. Zel, Kath und Alex blinzelten ein paar Mal, bis sie auch hinterher stürmten. Einzig und allein Xellos blieb zurück.  
  
"Ihr kommt mir nichts vormachen... Alexandra... Katharina! Ich werde schon noch herausfinde, wer oder was ihr seid!" murmelte er.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tjoa hier dat 1. Kapitel.  
  
Was gibt's da viel zu sagen? Achja reviewt *hechel*  
  
SW kommt erst später (dafür aber reichlich XD)  
  
Bis denne  
  
Noemi 


	3. Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2  
  
Die ganze Truppe stürmte wie ein Hurrikan in die Stadt und in eines der besten Restaurants der Stadt. Dort besetzten sie den besten Tisch. Alex und Kath standen auf. "Wir gehen aufs Klo" erklärten sie.  
  
Amelia und Lina standen ebenfalls auf. "Wir kommen mit" [Ich glaube, der Virus `zu mehreren aufs Klo´, der nur Mädchen befallen kann, gibt es über überall! Selbst die Slayers-gang ist nicht immun dagegen]  
  
Somit saßen die Herren der Schöpfung alleine am Tisch. Xellos rutschte näher zu Zel. "Zel-kun?" "Lass mich in Ruhe, fruitcake!" zischte dieser. "Aber Zel-kun..." Xellos tat verletzt. Zel drehte sich genervt weg.  
  
"Zel-kun, kann es ein, dass du wegen einer der zwei neuen Mitglieder mich nicht mehr magst? Wenn es so ist, dann...!"  
  
"So kann es gar nicht sein, denn ich habe dich noch nie gemocht!" meinte Zel. "Du findest, dass sie gut aussehen???" bohrte Xellos weiter. "Ja... NEIN!... d.h. doch sie sehen gut aus"  
  
In dem Moment kamen die Mädchen vom Klo. "Wer sieht gut aus Ze~el?" fragte Lina. Die anderen drei sahen ihn fragend an.  
  
Zel`s Gesicht nahm ein tiefes dunkelrot an. "Ähm...äh..." stotterte er. Xellos saß daneben und amüsierte sich prächtig.  
  
Lina drehte sich zu Xel: "Was hast *du* damit zu tun!?" "Jetzt kommt`s!" murmelte Alex. "Nun das... ist ein Geheimnis" grinste Xellos. Lina `grmpf`te, dann wandte sie sich der Bedienung zu: "Bring mir einmal die ganze Speisekarte!"  
  
Gourry und Amelia bestellten das gleiche. "Und ich hab immer gedacht, *ich* esse viel!" flüsterte Kath Alex zu. Diese grinste nur. Zel wollte lediglich einen Kaffee, Kath nahm einen Salat (schon wieder), Alex nahm ein Fleischgericht und Xellos nur ein Wasser.  
  
"Sampftgt mampftl" fing Lina an. "Wampfs ismpft?" äffte Alex sie nach. Lina blinzelte und schluckte. "Sagt mal" fing sie wieder an. "Ja!?" "Was wollt ihr eigentlich in Seiruun?" Kath und Alex sahen sich geschockt an; darüber hatten sie sich noch keine Gedanken gemacht.  
  
"Nun... wir wollten uns die Stadt der Weisen Magie mal ansehen!" schaltete Alex blitzschnell. "Wir haben gehört, dass es einen Besuch wert sei!" ging Kath auf die Vorherige aussage ein. "Vor allem die Bücherei soll irre sein" ergänzte Alex, "Und was wollt ihr dort?"  
  
"Nun Amelia möchte ihren Vater besuchen, Zel will in die Bücherei und außerdem haben wir gerade nichts bessere... HEY GOURRY!!! DAS WAR MEIN FLEISCHBÄLLCHEN!!!"  
  
Und sofort ging das Gezanke und Geklaue an.  
  
Kath und Alex bekamen Glubschaugen. Wie konnte man nur so viel in sich hineinstopfen??? ...Und das in so kurzer Zeit!  
  
Zel zog seine Maske höher und seine Kapuze tiefer ins Gesicht und Xellos grinste - wie immer!  
  
Nach der Fressorgie - denn anders kann man es nicht nennen - gingen sie sofort weiter. Xellos warf Kath und Alex immer noch misstrauische Blicke zu. Mit denen stimmte etwas ganz und gar nicht.  
  
Er konnte ihre Gefühle nicht spüren!!! [Mazoku können die Gefühle der Menschen spüren; sie ernähren sich von negativen Gefühlen]  
  
"Dieser Xellos... der ist schon komisch!" meinte Kath. "Ja schon! Er ist ja eine Art Dämon... ein sehr hochrangiger"  
  
"??? Was macht der dann hier mit uns?" fragte Kath. "Keine Ahnung... Er verrät nie seine Pläne!" antwortete Alex. "Und warum starrt der uns so an!?" wollte Kath wissen.  
  
Alex drehte sich um und sah in Xellos geöffnete Augen. Zwei, drei Sekunden starte sie in diese Augen, dann drehte sie ihren Kopf weg.  
  
"Ich hab keine Ahnung! Aber hey! Seine Augen sind in Natur viel geiler als im Fernsehen!!!" meinte Alex. "Schade, dass er sie immer zu hat!" sagte Kath bedauernd, "Dieses gestarre nervt... schöne Augen hin oder her! Ich geh mit ihm reden!!!" Damit wandte sich Kath zu Xellos.  
  
Alex lief ihr nach einem Moment des Zögerns hinterher.  
  
"Was gibt es zu glotzen!?" fragte Kath genervt. Xellos lächelte sie mit seinem Trickster Priest lächeln an: "Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst Kath- san"  
  
"Du spannst uns hinterher! Warum!?" fragte Kath. Xellos blinzelte. "Ich spanne euch hinterher!?" fragte er, die Unschuld in Person. Kath`s Augen verengten sich und färbten sich rot. Alex sah sie geschockt an.  
  
Kath packte Xellos am Arm, so dass er nicht weg konnte. "RA TILT!!!" [Das ist der stärkste Shamanistische Zauber. Ungefähr so stark wie der Dragon Slave, allerdings wirkt er nur gegen Mazoku und Ryuzoku, denn er greift auf der Astral Plane an. Und die Menschen haben keinen großen astralen Körper, von daher trifft es sie nicht]  
  
Xellos´ Augen weiteten sich in Schrecken und er schrie auf.  
  
Erschrocken fuhren alle zu ihnen herum. Im selben Moment lies Kath ihn los. Xellos fiel auf den Boden und schnappte nach Luft.  
  
Kath sah ihn angewidert an und wandte sich dann ab.  
  
"Was bei euch los?" wollte Lina wissen. "Xellos hat genervt und dann hat Kath ihn Ra Tilitet" Lina starrte sie an. "Aber Magie funktioniert doch nicht in den gewissen Tagen" meinte sie flüsternd. "Normalerweise schon... ich weiß auch nicht warum es funktioniert" flüsterte Alex zurück.  
  
"He Xellos los steh auf! Das kann dich doch nicht so schwer getroffen haben!!!" meinte Lina zu Xellos. Dieser jedoch schien in keiner guten Verfassung zu sein.  
  
"Xellos???" fragte Zelgadis. Dieser antwortete nicht. Er lag da, die Augen weit aufgerissen und zitternd. Alex sah das Bild mit Schrecken. Was hatte Kath getan, was ihn so erschrecken konnte!?  
  
Sie beschloss mit ihr zu reden. "Hey Kath!" "Hmm?" "Was war denn eben los?" "Ich weiß auch nicht. Ich bin plötzlich so was von wütend geworden und dann... ich wollte ihn töten... nein schlimmer! Ich wollte ihn *leiden* sehen! Wollte sehen, wie er sich in Schmerzen windet... und ich habe es genossen!" murmelte sie eher zu sich selbst.  
  
Alex wusste nicht genau, was sie darauf erwidern sollte.  
  
"Äh... gehen wir mal zu ihm? Du hast dich doch jetzt abgeregt, oder???" "Ja... es ist irgendwie merkwürdig" "Und was noch merkwürdig ist" knüpfte Alex an, "eigentlich sollte deine Magie nicht funktionieren, wenn du die Tage hast"  
  
Kath dachte darüber nach. "Also irgendwas hat sich verändert bei mir seit ich hier bin" meinte sie. "Bei dir auch!? Also bei mir ist es so, dass ich seit dem Zaubertraining irgendwie eine Tür geöffnet habe. Ich spüre eine starke Kraft in mir"  
  
"Ich ebenfalls" meinte Kath. "Ähm gehen wir mal zu den anderen" "Und was sollen wir ihnen sagen?" fragte Kath. "???" "Na wegen Xellos!" beantwortete Kath die unausgesprochene Frage. "Das wir nichts wissen! Es stimmt ja auch, oder?" schlug Alex vor.  
  
"Na schön, gehen wir"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bei dem Rest der Gruppe war inzwischen Ratlosigkeit ausgebrochen. Was war mit Xellos? Was hatten die zwei Mädchen damit zu tun?  
  
Kath und Alex kamen zu der Gruppe. "Geht es Xellos besser!?" fragte Kath. "Nein" antwortete Zel. "Vielleicht sollten ein paar von uns in die nächste Stadt und..." begann Amelia. "Und was?" fragte Lina, "Er ist ein Mazoku! Ein normaler Arzt kann da nichts machen!"  
  
"Wir sollten alle in die nächstbeste Stadt und ihn dann dort ein paar Zimmer mieten!" schlug Alex vor, "Schließlich ist es wahrscheinlich nicht gut, für ihn hier draußen. Und die Stadt ist ja nicht weit weg! Man kann sie schon sehen!"  
  
Nach kurzem hin und her stimmten alle zu. Zel und Gourry sollten ihn tragen.  
  
Im Hotelzimmer angelangt meinte Lina: "Und was machen wir mit ihm? Ich werde nämlich nicht wegen ihm auf das Essen verzichten" Amelia und Gourry stimmten ihr zu. "Und ich würde gerne den alten Tempel besuchen. Vielleicht gibt es da einen Hinweis auf meine Heilung!"  
  
"Ich bleibe hier" meinte Kath, "Ich habe eh keinen Hunger!" "Dann bleibe ich auch hier" sagte Alex. "In Ordnung! Es könnte dauern, bye!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Alex. "Wie könnten überlegen, was diese Kraft zu bedeuten hat" schlug Kath vor, " ...bloß wie!?" "Vielleicht wenn wir uns darauf konzentrieren!"  
  
Kath schloss die Augen und versuchte sich nur auf die Kraft zu konzentrieren, jedoch glitten ihre Gedanken immer wieder in andere Richtungen.  
  
Doch mit einem Mal wurde ihr Geist von der Kraft regelrecht angezogen... so als ob die Kraft ihn verschlingen wollte. Entsetzt riss sie die Augen auf und sah, dass Alex das gleiche tat.  
  
"Was... was war das!?" fragte sie erschrocken. Kath antwortete nicht, sie war selbst noch zugeschockt von den Ereignissen.  
  
"Also das war eine ganz blöde Idee!!!" murmelte Alex und schlang die Arme um sich als ob sie frieren würde.  
  
"Glaube ich auch" meldete sich eine weitere Stimme. Beide schraken auf. Xellos saß aufrecht im Bett und hatte ganz untypisch für ihn beide Augen geöffnet, " tut das nie wieder!!!" Dabei betonte er jedes Wort einzeln.  
  
Beide warteten auf eine Erklärung, aber es kam nichts; Xellos war wieder zurückgefallen und schien in einer noch schlechteren Verfassung als davor.  
  
"Ich glaube er hat Recht! Wir sollten das nicht wieder tun!" flüsterte Alex. Kath nickte. "Was... hast du eigentlich gespürt/gesehen?" fragte sie zögernd.  
  
"Also am Anfang war da nichts... und kurz bevor ich aufhören wollte... wurde ich von dieser Kraft angezogen! Es... es war..." sie schüttelte den Kopf und schlang ihre Arme noch fester um sich. "Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es beschreiben soll... es war böse! Aber dieses Wort klingt irgendwie noch zu harmlos..."  
  
Kath sah sie erschrocken an. Ihre Freundin hatte sich wohl nicht rechtzeitig vom Einfluss befreien können.  
  
"Wir sollten die Kraft vergessen und versiegeln!" meinte Kath, "so etwas wie heute mit Xellos darf nicht noch mal passieren!"  
  
Alex nickte leicht. Sie war immer noch etwas blass.  
  
"Wir sollten uns auch schlafen legen!" meinte Kath. "Is gut" antwortete Alex.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Langsam öffnete Kath die Augen. Xellos und Alex schliefen noch. Sie schloss die Augen und dachte, an das, das passiert war. Es war schon verrückt.  
  
Schließlich waren sie in einer Mangawelt gelandet! Sie waren zwar schon drei Tage hier, aber irgendwie war ihr das noch nie so richtig bewusst gewesen.  
  
Ihre und Alex Eltern mussten sie ja furchtbare Sorgen machen... obwohl sie sich bei ihrem Vater nicht so sicher war... .  
  
Aber da lies sich nichts machen. Sie hatten bis jetzt keine Möglichkeit gefunden zurückzureisen... als ob sie danach gesucht hätten... .  
  
Sie fand es eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht hier, schließlich konnte sie zaubern. Aber dann war da noch die komische Kraft oder was auch immer.  
  
Es war schon irgendwie seltsam damit. Vorher hatte sie nie so etwas in der Art gespürt. Genauer gesagt, bevor sie sich mit der Zauberei beschäftigt hatte.  
  
Sie bemerkte eine Bewegung und sah, dass Alex aufgewacht war. "Kath? Bissu wach???" fragte sie verschlafen. Kath nickte leicht.  
  
"Wie hast du geschlafen?" fragte Kath. "Gut" murmelte Alex, "Ich muss nur das verdauen, was vorher passiert ist. Was ist eigentlich bei dir passiert?"  
  
"Nicht viel. Na ja ich hab zuerst gar nichts gesehen/gespürt. Doch dann wurde mein Geist angezogen... und ich hab die Augen geöffnet" antwortete Kath.  
  
"Das hätte ich auch tun sollen!" meinte Alex, "ich geb dir einen Tipp! Versuche niemals mit der Kraft in Verbindung zu treten! Was hab ich mir nur dabei gedacht!?"  
  
"Du hast gedacht!?! Na dann..." meinte Kath ernst. Alex kicherte und stieß ihre Freundin spielerisch in die Rippen.  
  
"Hey!!!" protestierte Diese. Sogleich waren beide in einem dabei sich gegenseitig in die Seite zu zwicken und zu kichern.  
  
Xellos wachte gezwungenermaßen davon auf. Er sah sich konfus um. Alex, die das bemerkte fragte: "Hi Xellos, geht es dir besser?" "Das ist ein... äh ein bisschen" antwortete er. "Das vorhin tut mir Leid aber,..." begann Kath.  
  
"Aber wenn sie ihre Ausraster hat, dann ist sie vollkommen weg!" unterbrach Alex sie. "Und jetzt sag mal, was weißt du über diese komische Kraft???" fragte Kath  
  
"Das kann ich euch nicht sagen" meinte er. "Na immerhin kein `das ist ein Geheimnis´" grinste Alex, "Das ist ein Anfang"  
  
"Woher kommt ihr? Wer seid ihr?" fragte Xellos. "Ah-ah" Alex ahmte Xellos `Geheimnis-Geste´ nach [den Zeigefinger hin und her wiegen], "Das ist natürlich ein Geheimnis, jedenfalls solange bis du uns verraten hast, was es mit der Kraft auf sich hat"  
  
"..." Xellos sah sie durchdringend an. Kath und Alex ließen sich jedoch nicht dadurch beeindrucken. "Das ist nur fair!" meinte Kath.  
  
Xellos seufzte: "Ich rede mal mit Ju-ou-sama" [Sama: Ein sehr hohe Anrede] "Wer ist das!?" fragte Kath. Xellos kippte um. "Du-du kennst Ju-ou-sama nicht?"  
  
"Ju-ou ist einer der fünf Dark Lords unter der Herrschaft von Shabranighdo, der allerdings tot ist" erklärte Alex.  
  
"Und was ist dieses Shabadings!?" fragte Kath. Xellos fiel zum zweiten Mal um. "Also fangen wir ganz vorne an" seufzte Alex, "Lord of Nightmares oder L-sama ist die oberste Göttin hier. Sie hat vier Welten erschaffen. Diese hier und 3 weitere. Dann hat sie, so wie es sich gehört "die Bösen" (Mazoku = "Böse Rasse") und "die Guten" (Shinuzoku = "Götter Rasse"/Ryuzoku "Drachen Rasse"!) erschaffen (wobei sich darüber Streiten ließe wer "böse" und wer "gut" ist). Bei den "Guten" gibt es vier äh..."  
  
Alex suchte nach dem richtigen Wort, "vier "Götter" sag ich jetzt einfach mal, direkt unter L-sama. Für Jede Welt einen.  
  
Und bei den "Bösen" gibt es eben die vier Dark Lords: Dark Star, Death Fog, Chaotic Blue und Ruby-Eye Shabranighdo. Jeder von denen hat wieder Untergebene.  
  
Shabranighdo hat Xellas/Ju-ou, Dynast Grausherra/Ha-ou, Kai-ou Dolphin, Mei- ou Phibrizo und Maryu-ou Garv; wobei die zwei letzteren Tod sind und Dolphin verrückt geworden sein soll. Tja und die wiederum haben fast immer einen General und einen Priester, wobei Ausnahmen die Regel bestätigen.  
  
Xellas hat Xellos als General und Priester, Dynast hat Sherra als Generalin, Grou und Grau als Priester und von Dolphin weiß man seid Jahrtausenden nichts mehr. Der Rest ist eh tot!"  
  
"Aha" war Kaths geistreiches Kommentar, "Wobei du über die "Bösen" mal wieder mehr weißt, als über die "Guten"..."  
  
"Tja also... wie soll ich sagen? Die "Bösen" sind einfach besser!" grinste Alex. Kath grinste zurück. Da musste sie Alex zustimmen.  
  
Xellos hatte der Unterhaltung äh... überrascht gelauscht. "Woher weißt du so viel?" "Wie schon gesagt, Informationen gegen Informationen!" erwiderte sie.  
  
"Ich frag Ju-ou-sama" meinte Xellos zum zweiten Mal. "Äh... dürfen wir mit?" fragte Alex, "Ich wollt Xellas schon immer mal treffen!"  
  
"W-was!?!?!?!?" Xellos sah sie an, als ob sie verrückt geworden wären. "Bitte" bettelte Alex. Xellos sah für ein, zwei Sekunden weggetreten aus, dann antwortete er: "Sie hat nichts dagegen, ihr könnt mit!"  
  
"Geilo"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Mistress" Xellos verbeugte sich vor einer rauchenden Frau. Sie hatte blonde wellige Haare, eine dunkle Hautfarbe und gelbe, katzengleiche Augen. Sie trug ein weißes, hautenges Kleid, das entfernt an die Kleidung in Alt- Ägypten erinnerte, nur hatte dieses Kleid einen Schlitz bis zur Hüften und einen Sofiaauschnitt.  
  
"Hallo Ju-ou-sama... äh... ich bin Alexandra und das ist meine Freundin Katharina" sagte Alex zögernd. "Hallo Alex-chan, Kath-chan" begrüßte sie die Frau freundlich.  
  
"Äh... Ju-ou-sama... sind die echt!?" fragte Alex auf die Brüste zeigend. Kath kippte um. Xellos und Xellas hingegen starrten sie verständnislos an.  
  
"Wie echt!?" wollte Xellas wissen. "Na da wo wir herkommen kann man sich die Brust vergrößern lassen. Kann man das hier nicht!?" erklärte Alex.  
  
"Nein" antwortete Xellas. "Schrottplanet" murmelte Alex. Kath kippte zum zweiten Mal um. "`Schrottplanet´?" echote Xellas, "Jetzt will ich aber auch wissen, wer ihr eigentlich seid" Ihr freundlicher Blick war einem Kühlen gewichen.  
  
"Wir wollen erst wissen, was es mit dieser Kraft auf sich hat!" sagte Kath und erwiderte ungerührt Xellas´ Blick.  
  
Xellos erwartete schon, dass seine Mistress Kath für diese Frechheit töten würde, doch nichts dergleichen geschah; sie lächelte!  
  
"Ihr gefallt mir! Normalerweise schlottern die Menschen wenn sie vor mir stehen! Ich werde euch erzählen, was es mit der Kraft auf sich hat, nachdem ihr mir alles über euch erzählt habt!!!"  
  
"`kay" meinte Alex, "Also ich erzähle es soweit, wie ich es geblickt hab, oder willst du Kath?" Sie warf ihrer Freundin einen Seitenblick zu. Diese schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Also wir kommen von einem Paralleluniversum (nehmen wir jedenfalls an). Wir wissen selbst nicht, wie wir hier hergekommen sind, aber es muss ein Riss im Raum-Zeit Contigenus gegeben haben (nehmen wir jedenfalls an). Auf jedenfall gibt es unserer Welt Mangas. Eines dieser Mangas - Slayers - erzählt Linas Abenteuer, ab da wo sie Gourry trifft bis zur Vernichtung von Dark Star; daher weiß ich auch so viel über euch"  
  
"Und was ist mit Kath? (Und was soll dieses `nehmen wir jedenfalls an´?)" fragte Xellas. "Ich find die Dinger voll bescheuert!!! Total kindisch!"  
  
"Bis auf X. oder?" fragte Alex gespielt genervt. Kath lächelte sie an. Plötzlich fasste sich Alex an den Kopf und schrie hysterisch: "ARGH!!! ICH VERPASSE X!!! WAS MACH ICH DEN JETZT?!?" "Auf die Wiederholung warten?" schlug Kath vor.  
  
"Und was wenn sie es nicht wiederholen? Dann habe ich mein Lieblingsmanga im Fernsehen verpasst, weil wir in dieser Fuckwelt rumsitzen" Alex war immer noch hysterisch.  
  
"Mädel du hast Probleme!" "Ja hab ich auch!!!" "RUHE!!!" schrie Xellas, "Jetzt seid ruhig und ...erklärt mal was ein Fernseher ist!"  
  
Kath und Alex sweatdropten und die nächsten Stunden waren sie damit beschäftigt Xellas über die Moderne Technik aufzuklären, von Fernsehern und Filmen, Telefonen und Handys, Computern und Internet, Autos und öffentlichen Verkehrsmitteln... bis hin zu den Atom-, Biowaffen und Genforschung.  
  
Xellas und Xellos kamen aus dem Staunen gar nicht mehr raus. "So was können Menschen machen!?" fragte Xellas beeindruckt. "Jepp, und je genialer wir werden, desto gefährlicher sind wir auch; für uns selbst"  
  
Und dann erzählte sie über die Umweltschäden und ihre Folgen und was passieren würde, wenn Atomwaffen tatsächlich zum Einsatz kommen würden.  
  
"Hofft also, dass eure Menschen nie auf solche dämlichen Ideen kommen, denn dann könnt ihr euren Job höchstwahrscheinlich wegschmeißen!" schloss Alex ab.  
  
Alle drei im Raum sahen sie fragend an. "Ist doch ganz einfach" erklärte Alex, "Bis jetzt können die nichts gegen euch ausrichten (na ja fast nichts), vor allem weil sie Angst vor eurer Magie haben. Sobald jedoch die Technik dazukommt verfliegt diese Angst. Und mit Atombomben oder Neutronenbomben könnte man sogar Mazoku töten"  
  
"Aber die würden sich doch damit auch selbst töten!!!" warf Xellos ein. "Die Politiker werden dann herrschen" meinte Kath. "Und die Presse! Die werden sich Machtkämpfe liefern!!! Was mit dem Rest passiert ist dene doch egal. Aber jetzt sind sie dran mit erzählen!"  
  
"Also gut ich erzähle euch soviel ich weiß" meinte Xellas, "Diese Kraft, die ihr beide habt stellt das Gleichgewicht im Universum dar. Es gibt immer ein `Gut´ und ein `Böse´. Beide bekämpfen sich, es ist natürlich. Aber das Eine kann ohne das Andere nicht existieren. Es ist wie mit Licht und Schatten: Kein Schatten ohne Licht und andersrum. Bei euch ist diese Kraft in etwa gleichmäßig verteilt.  
  
Wenn jedoch Eine von euch durch irgendwelche Umstände alles Böse anzieht, wird in der Anderen automatisch die ganze Positive Energie gesammelt. Ihr werdet nicht mehr ihr selbst sein. Ihr werdet das reine `Böse´ und das reine `Gute´ sein!!!  
  
Tja und wie es nun mal so ist, werdet ihr euch bekämpfen! Also versucht so zu bleiben, wie ihr seid, denn wenn das `Böse´ gewinnt wird es schlimmer sein als..." Xellas rang nach Worten.  
  
Kath und Alex starrten sich geschockt an. Wie konnte so etwas möglich sein!? Und warum hatten sie nicht schon früher etwas gemerkt? Lag es etwa an diesem Paralleluniversum!?  
  
"Und was sollen wir jetzt machen?" fragte Kath. "Habt ihr vielleicht `ne Ahnung, wie man in unsere Welt zurückkommen könnte?" wollte Alex wissen. Xellas schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. "Leider hab ich keine Ahnung!" gestand sie, "Und ihr könntet ja vorerst hier schlafen und morgen können wir uns etwas überlegen"  
  
Kath und Alex stimmten zu. Sie hatten eh keine andere Wahl. "Schön ihr schlaft bei Xellos!" "!?" "Damit euch nichts passiert!" erklärte Xellas. Dem überrascht- geschocktem Blick wich ein Verstehender.  
  
"Das heißt, Xellos ist..." "...Unser Leibwächter" sagte Alex und begann wie ein kleines Kind auf und ab zu hüpfen.  
  
Kath und Xellas sweatdropten. "Also schlaft schön" meinte Xellas rauchend. "Gute Nacht, Xellas" antworteten beide im Chor.  
  
Xellos nahm beide und teleportierte sie in ein Zimmer, das zufälligerweise 3 Betten hatte. Der Fußboten war mit einem dunkelrotem Teppich ausgelegt, die Wände waren in der gleichen Farbe gehalten. Die Betten waren mit schwarzem Seidenbezug bezogen. Auf zwei von ihnen lagen schwarze, seidene Nachthemden.  
  
"Geil!" "Wow die Frau hat Geschmack!" Kath und Alex waren begeistert vom Zimmer. Beide griffen sich ein Nachthemd. "Xellos spann ja nicht!" warnte Kath ihn. Xellos drehte sich weg.  
  
Nachdem Kath und Alex angezogen hatten kuschelten sie sich in die Betten. "Hey Xellos! Legst du Dich auch hin!?" fragte Alex. Xellos nickte und schnippte mit dem Finger; im nächsten Moment hatte er ebenfalls einen schwarzen Samtschlafanzug an. Er legte sich ins dritte Bett.  
  
"Glaubst du, dass wir jemals wieder zurückkommen!?" fragte Alex. "Hmm, keine Ahnung" seufzte Kath, "Ich frag mich, was unsere Eltern machen" "Bestimmt Sorgen! Und wir können sie nicht erreichen! Fuck!"  
  
"Wie auch? Schließlich haben die hier nicht mal elektrisches Licht!" meinte Kath. "Scheiß auf das Licht! Ich will ins Netz!!!" war Alex Kommentar. Kath sweatdropte. "Wenn das dein einziges Problem ist..."  
  
"Ist es auch! Hast du ein Problem damit!?" fragte Alex. "Nein warum auch?" antwortete Kath, "Aber ich muss in den Stall!" "Und dann machst du meine Probleme runter...!" murmelte Alex, "Nja so kommen wir nicht weiter!" "Hmm"  
  
"Hey Xellos! Was ich schon immer wissen wollte: kannst du lieben!?" fragte Alex. [Mazoku haben (so sagt man) keine Gefühle... außerdem stehen sie auf Schmerzen! Wenn man sie schlägt, macht des dene nicht viel aus]  
  
"Das ist ein Geheimnis" antwortete er. "Komm schon Xellos! Sei nicht so! Man muss schon ab und zu reden sonst dreht man ja durch!!!" versuchte Alex ihn zu überreden.  
  
Xellos seufzte. "Wir erzählen es auch keinem, okay?" fragte Alex. "Also gut! Mazoku können lieben!" "HA! Ich hab es gewusst!" meinte Alex, "Aber das war nicht die eigentliche Frage! Ich wollte wissen, ob du lieben kannst und ob du verliebt bist/warst"  
  
"Also das ist jetzt zu persönlich" wehrte Xellos ab. "Aha! Wer ist es? Filia oder vielleicht Zelgadis!?" fragte Alex. Kath verfolgte die Unterhaltung interessiert.  
  
"W-wie kommst du darauf?" fragte Xellos geschockt. "Also doch einer von beiden" grinste Kath, "Sagt mal, wer ist Filia!?"  
  
"Ein nervtötender Ryuzoku!" meinte Xellos. "Nur weil sie dich als Namagomi bezeichnet hat" sagte Alex. "Was heißt hier nur? Ich hab ihr doch gar nichts getan!" erwiderte Xellos.  
  
"Äh..." unterbrach Kath beide, "Wenn es ein Ryuzoku ist, dann seid ihr doch Feinde, oder?" "Jepp sind sie" antwortete Alex.  
  
"Also willst du jetzt sagen wer es ist? Du musst nicht wenn du willst"  
  
"Ihr wollt es wirklich wissen?" hackte Xellos nach. Beide nickten begierigt. "Nun, das..." begann er grinsend. Alex seufzte frustriert. "Lass mich raten" Es ist ein Geheimnis?!" murrte sie genervt. "Aber ja doch" lächelte Xellos.  
  
"Ok, etwas anderes. Du hast keine Freunde, oder!?" wollte Alex wissen. "Nein hab ich nicht" antwortete er, "Warum auch? Was bringt es einem? Es ist eine Schwäche, denn wenn ich Freunde hätte, dann könnte man mich erpressen!"  
  
Auf diese Aussage hin seufzten die Mädchen und Alex meinte: "Ja schon, aber Freunde braucht man doch! Dadurch hat man etwas, das man beschützen will!"  
  
"Und man ist verletzlich!" warf Xellos ein. "Aber es macht einen auch stärker! Außerdem hat man jemanden, mit dem man reden kann!!!" meinte Kath.  
  
"Und wenn ich nicht reden will? Was wenn diese so genannten "Freunde" das was ich sage gegen mich verwenden?" fragte er.  
  
"Dickkopf!" grummelte Kath. "Ich hab `ne Idee! Wir könnten doch deine Freunde sein! So als Versuch!"  
  
"Als Versuch?" fragte Xellos misstrauisch. "Genau!" meinte Kath begeistert, "Ich mein, du kannst es ja mal versuchen!"  
  
"Es gibt kein versuchen! Tu es oder tu es nicht!" warf Alex ein. "Dann probiert er es eben!" meinte Kath. "Das akzeptieren ich kann"  
  
Alex und Kath brachen in Gelächter aus. Xellos sah sie merkwürdig an. Langsam beruhigten sich beide. "Also was sagst du dazu Xellos?" fragte Alex.  
  
"In Ordnung! Aber jetzt wird geschlafen!"  
  
"Okay" gähnten Alex und Kath und schliefen im selben Moment ein.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So das war es auch schon wieder... übrigens hätte ich *wirklich* nichts gegen ein paar Reviews... . Nächstes Mal kommt auch SW drin vor... ich verspreche es! Also bis dann und schreibt kräftig! Dann lad ich auch schneller... Reviews sind wie Aufputschmittel für mich XD  
  
Noemi 


	4. Kapitel 3

Kapitel 3  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kath, Alex! AUFWACHEN!!!"  
  
"Hngm. Noch 5 Minuten" murmelte Alex. Von Kath kam überhaupt keine Reaktion. "AUFWACHEN!!!" schrie Xellos. "Was denn? Es sind doch Ferien" murmelte Kath und öffnete verschlafen die Augen. Alex tat es ihr gleich.  
  
Beide blinzelten. "Das ist nicht wahr!" meinte Alex. "Gute Nacht!" sagte Kath und beide drehten sich auf die andere Seite und schlossen die Augen wieder.  
  
Dann öffneten sie die Augen wieder langsam. Und das was sie sahen war wirklich unglaublich: Gebäude die doppelt und dreifach so groß waren wie der World Trade Center, fliegende Autos und alles in einem Lichtermeer getaucht es war heller als am Tag.  
  
"Wow! Wo sind wir hier?" fragte Alex erstaunt. "Also es sieht aus wie Coruscant!" meinte Kath begeistert. "Geil" hauchte Alex, "was glaubst du in welcher Zeit wir gelandet sind?" "Hoffentlich da, wo es noch den Jedi Tempel gibt!" meinte Kath.  
  
"Wovon redet ihr überhaupt? Und wo sind wir hier? Kennt ihr diesen Planeten?" fragte Xellos konfus. "Ähm theoretisch ja! Aus einem Film eben. Von Star Wars!"  
  
"Star Wars?" Xellos blickte sie überrascht an, dann änderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck. "Was ist?" fragte Kath. "Ich spüre mehrere sehr starke Mächte auf der Astralebene. Aber sie kommen nicht von Mazoku!" antwortete er.  
  
"Jedis!" meinten beide gleichzeitig. "Und ich kann mit Ju-ou-sama nicht über den telepathischen Link kommunizieren, noch kann ich mich in meine Welt zurück teleportieren" meinte Xellos, "Und was sind Jedis?" "Also d.h. dass wir hier bleiben müssen... geil!" grinste Alex. "Au ja los gehen wir in den Tempel!" sagte Kath begeistert.  
  
"Äh wir sollten erst mal andere Klamotten besorgen!" bremste Alex sie, "Ich meine `s gibt hier schon merkwürdige Gestalten aber auch nicht sooo merkwürdige! Außerdem was machen wir im Jedi Tempel? Wir brauchen irgendeine Story oder so. Und Xellos was ist mit Xellos?"  
  
"Spielverderberin!" grummelte Kath, "und wo willst du Klamotten herbekommen? Wir haben doch kein Geld" "Aber einen Mazoku!" antwortete diese, " A propos setzten wir Magie nicht zu auffällig ein, ok?" "Als ob ich blöd wär?" murrte Kath. "Ich sag das auch zu Xellos!" beschwichtigte sie Alex. "Also kein rumgefliegen, kein teleportieren und vor allem keine Morde! Wir wollen nicht vorm Gericht landen, klar!" "Klar" grinste Xellos. "Na dann... losgehen wir shopen!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Meister Yoda was habt ihr?" Mace sah den ältesten Jedi-Meister besorgt an, da er eine Welle von Besorgnis von ihm ausgehen fühlte. "Eine tiefe Erschütterung der Macht gefühlt ich habe. "Was meint ihr damit Meister Yoda? Glaubt ihr, dass es noch einen Anschlag geben wird?" Mace`s Besorgnis wuchs.  
  
"Noch unklar ist, ob es Gutes oder Böses es bedeutet" erklärte Yoda, "Auf der Hut wir sein müssen.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Xellos fragte sich, wie lange die zwei noch in den Geschäften umherirren wollten. Er hatte schon beim ersten Laden etwas gefunden. Er trug nun eine einfache schwarze Hose und ein gleichfarbiges Sweatshirt. Außerdem wollte er endlich wissen, was hier los war.  
  
"Hey dieser Laden sieht doch gut aus, oder?" fragte Kath und zeigte auf den Laden `Mode aus der ganzen Galaxis´. Alex betrachte ihn abschätzig. "Hm ja wieso eigentlich nicht" fragte sie. Und schon waren die beiden im Ladeninneren verschwunden. Xellos seufzte und fügte sich seinem Schicksal.  
  
Es schien als hätten die zwei endlich gefunden was sie gesucht haben. Kath und Alex trugen beide die gleiche ausgefallene Kleidung: Ein rüschen besetztes Kleid (jedoch nicht zu viele Rüschchen! Gerade so, das es noch gut aussah!), das vorne bis zu den Knieen und hinten jedoch bis zum Knöchel ging.  
  
Bei Alex war es schwarz und die Innenseite Silber. Bei Kath genau umgekehrt. Beide hatten dazu schwarze hochhakige Stiefel die über die Kniee gingen, also dort aufhörten wo vorne das Kleid anfing.  
  
Der schmierige Verkauf wuselte zu ihnen hin und sülzte: "Das steht ihnen ganz ausgezeichnet, wirklich! Es ist der neuste Schrei aus Naboo!"  
  
Beide sahen sich bei dem Wort `Naboo´ an und nickten unmerklich! Das war genau das, was sie gebraucht hatten. "Wir nehmen es!"  
  
"Sehr schön, sehr schön! Das macht dann insgesamt 10 000 Credits" säuselte der Verkäufer. Xellos - der bis dahin im Hintergrund gestanden hatte - trat zu ihm hin und murmelte Worte, die Alex und Kath nicht verstanden. Der Verkäufer bekam daraufhin glasige Augen und einen dümmlichen Gesichtsausdruck - na ja eben noch dümmer als normal.  
  
Die drei verließen ganz normal den Laden. "Hey Xellos könntest du uns diesen Trick, den du gerade angewandt hast mal beibringen?" fragte Alex begeistert. "Jepp das wäre cool!" Auch Kath war sofort Feuer und Flamme. Und was hast du überhaupt getan?"  
  
"Das ist ein Geh..." fing Xellos an doch Alex unterbrach ihn: "Schhhhh! Wir sind doch jetzt Freunde, d.h. es gibt keine Geheimnisse oder nur wenige..."  
  
Xellos lächelte sie an. "Wenn das so ist... ich habe sein Gedächtnis nur etwas ummodelliert. Er hat vergessen, dass wir da waren! Und ich kann es euch vielleicht mal beibringen. Aber wir wäre es, wenn ihr mir das ganze hier mal von Anfang an erklären würdet?"  
  
Beide nickten und fingen - mal wieder - an zu erzählen.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In der Zwischenzeit irgendwo im Universum - fragt nicht welches!  
  
"Ooooh mein Kopf! Von diesem stundenlangen starren bekomme ich noch Kopfschmerzen!" Die Wächterin von Raum und Zeit - Sailor Pluto - legte genervt den Spiegel weg mit dessen Hilfe man in die Zukunft sehen konnte.  
  
Aber das Starren in den Spiegel war nicht der einzige Grund für ihre Kopfschmerzen. Die Zukunft bereitete ihr ebenso viele Sorgen! Denn es gab keine! Sobald sie in den Spiegel sah, sah sie nichts. Sie seufzte und beschloss ein Aspirin zu nehmen! Die Zukunft konnte warten!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Und was habt ihr jetzt vor?" fragte Xellos, nachdem Kath und Alex geendet hatten. "Nun wir..." begann Alex. "Gehen natürlich in den Jedi Tempel!" vollendete Kath den Satz. Beide grinsten. "Und--- was soll ich tun?" fragte Xellos.  
  
"Du kannst dich ein bisschen umsehen und Geld besorgen! Und können wir vielleicht irgendwie im Kontakt bleiben? Und kannst du deine Aura unterdrücken?" fragte Alex.  
  
"In Ordnung, ja und ja!" antwortete Xellos. "Gut und wir bleiben wir in Kontakt?" wollte Kath wissen. Xellos´ Priesterstab erschien von irgendwoher und fing an zu glühen. Beide überkam für einen Moment ein seltsames Gefühl. Doch das war schnell vorbei.  
  
"So wenn ihr mich braucht, dann sagt meinen Namen. Dann sind wir mit einem telepathischem Link verbunden" "Perfekt!" grinste Kath. "Und ihr seid auch untereinander verlinkt. Ihr braucht nur den Namen der jeweils anderen zu sagen!"  
  
"Geilo" hauchte Alex. "Kannst du vielleicht gucken, wo der Jedi Tempel ist und uns davor absetzten?" fragte Kath.  
  
"Ja ich versuch `s" Und schon war er verschwunden. "Tja was machen wir solange?" wollte Kath wissen. "Ich weiß nicht, aber ich will ins Ne~etz!!!" quengelte Alex. "Wie ein kleines Kind" meinte Kath abschätzig. " Na u~und?"  
  
"Wir können uns ja auch ein bissele umsehen, oder den telepathischen Link ausprobieren!" wechselte Kath das Thema. "Sag nicht Link! Das erinnert mich ans Interne~et!" Naja sie hatte es zumindest versucht!  
  
"Na schön... wir brauchen eine Story um im Jedi-Tempel zu bleiben " meinte Kath. Alex stimmt begeistert zu.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Als sie fertig waren tauchte Xellos wieder auf. "Perfektes Timing" murmelte Kath.  
  
"Ich hab es gefunden! Soll ich euch hinbringen?" fragte er. "Ja, bitte!" Xellos nahm beide an der Hand und teleportierte sie in eine Seitengase in der nähe des Tempels. "Hier bitteschön" lächelte Xellos, "Ich geh dann mal, bye!" "Bye" verabschiedeten sich Alex und Kath. Xellos verschwand.  
  
"Also los! It`s schowtime!" kicherte Alex.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Könnten wir bitte mit Jedi-Meister Yoda sprechen?" Alex und Kath standen vor dem Jedi Tempel und sprachen mit einer Wache.  
  
fragte sich Kath und sah Alex mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Diese erwiderte den Blick genauso überrascht.  
  
"Aber weshalb?" wollte Alex wissen. "Es gab einen Anschlag auf Meister Yodas Leben!" gab die Wache bereitwillig Auskunft. dachte Kath.   
  
+Tja schätze dat is so um Band 7 - Jedi-Padawan+ sagte (?) Kath. +Jepp müsste stimmen. Aber wie kommen wir rein?+ fragte Alex. +Ich würd sagen wir übertreiben die Story noch ein wenig+ antwortete Kath. +Ok+  
  
"Das ist ja schlimm mit Meister Yoda! Aber wir müssen wirklich dringend zu ihm! Unsere Mutter sagte, dass wir wegen unserer Kraft zu ihm gehen sollten! Und wenn wir da nicht hinkönnen, dann... dann" Alex fing an zu schluchzen. Dafür hatte sie Talent. Plötzlich fingen alle Dinge um sie herum an leicht zu schweben. Kath nahm sie angeblich tröstend in den Arm.  
  
"Bitte wir... wir haben kein zu Hause mehr, seit Mutter gestorben ist. Und unser letztes Geld haben wir für den Flug hierher ausgegeben! Bitte lasst uns rein--- und bringt uns bei wie man diese Kraft kontrolliert" flehte Kath.  
  
"Sag ihr, dass sie aufhören soll!" meinte die Wache geschockt. "Sie kann nicht!" erwiderte Kath, "Wir können die Kraft nicht kontrollieren"  
  
Plötzlich erschien ein farbiger, glatzköpfiger Mann. "Was ist hier los?" fragte er barsch.  
  
+Uho! Mace! Jetzt werden wir wirklich auf die Probe gestellt+ Kath klang (?) besorgt. +Wir müssen glauben, was wir ihnen auftischen!+ versuchte Alex sie zu beruhigen. +Schon klar+  
  
"Diese zwei Damen hier wollen unbedingt zu Jedi-Meister Yoda! Sie meinen, sie hätten ihr ganzes Geld für den Flug hierher ausgegeben. Außerdem besitzen sie die Macht, können mit ihr aber nicht umgehen!" erklärte der Wachmann.  
  
Mace überlegte einen Augenblick. "Sie sollen reinkommen! Der Rat wird sie anhören!" Damit schritt er voran. Kath und Alex folgten ihm. Dabei achteten sie darauf ihre Gefühle der Lage entsprechend zu halten (hatte Xellos ihnen beigebracht).  
  
+Oi der Jedi-Rat! Gleich zwölf von den Trotteln!+ über den telepathischen Link hörte Alex die Erheiterung in Kaths Stimme (?). +Jepp! Wenn die uns glauben, dann ham ma `s geschafft!!!+  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Wir euch herzlich willkommen heißen wollen im Jedi Tempel" begann Yoda, "Was euch hierher führt?" "Also ich bin Zu und das ist meine Zwillingsschwester Zun Jade" stellte Kath sie vor.  
  
+Der Esel nennt sich immer zuerst+ war Alex Kommentar. +Ruhe, klar! Ich muss mich konzentrieren!+ +Na dann...+  
  
"Nun unsere Mutter hat uns hergeschickt, kurz bevor sie gestorben ist. Wir hatten nämlich schon immer diese merkwürdige Kraft! Immer wenn wir sauer oder traurig wurden geschah etwas. Es ging alles zu Bruch oder fing an zu schweben!" fing Kath an zu erklären. Dabei schwang in ihrer Stimme Ernsthaftigkeit mit einem Hauch von Angst mit.  
  
"Die anderen Kinder wollten nichts mit uns zu tun haben! Und die Leute haben uns fortgejagt nachdem wir das Stadtzentrum zerstört hatten, weil ein Junge unsere Mutter als Hexe beleidigt hatte. Wir waren vielleicht 6 oder 7 Jahre. Unsere Mutter war an dem Tag wirklich sauer auf uns. Sie hat uns geschlagen. Wir mussten auf die Intensivstation. Aber wir waren deshalb nicht sauer auf sie" Alex legte die erwartete Traurigkeit in ihre Stimme.  
  
"Wir sind auf einen anderen Planet - Naboo - gezogen. Dort haben wir ganz neu angefangen und haben versucht unsere Kräfte zu verstecken! Das ging auch ganz gut. Und dann ist unsere Mutter... sie ist gestorben! Sie hat gesagt, dass hier im Jedi Tempel noch mehr Leute wären, die diese Kraft hätten. Sie hat uns alles Geld gegeben und uns alles Gute gewünscht! Tja und jetzt sind wir hier und bitten darum bleiben zu dürfen und das sie uns lehren diese Kraft zu kontrollieren"  
  
Die Jedi-Meister sahen die zwei eine Ewigkeit - so schien es ihnen - an. Dann sprach Yoda: "Noch nicht entscheiden wir können, ob in Ausbildung wir euch nehmen oder nicht! Aber ihr hier wohnen könnt!"  
  
"Danke!" beide verneigten sich und drehten sich zum Ausgang.  
  
+Ist doch gut gelaufen, oder?+ wollte Kath wissen. +Haha wir haben Jedi-Meister verarscht+ kicherte Alex.  
  
"Die zwei Jedi, die den Saal gleich betreten werden, werden euch nachher auf eure Zimmer bringen! Wartet also bitte vor dem Ratssaal!" wies ein Jedi- Meister sie an. Beide nickten und verließen endgültig den Raum.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Obi-Wan war nervös keine Frage. Aber das wäre wohl jeder in seiner Situation. Schließlich hatte er erst vor kurzem entschieden die Jedi und seinen Meister zu verlassen um auf Melida/Daan bei den Jungen - einer Rebellengruppe - mitzumachen.  
  
Dort hatte er eine Freundin verloren und ein Freund hat sich von ihm abgewandt. Schnell merkte Obi-Wan, dass er doch zu den Jedi gehörte. Er wollte wieder zurück zu den Jedi und seinen Meister Qui-Gon wiederhaben.  
  
Jedoch war dies nicht der Grund, weshalb er mit seinem Ex-Meister vor dem Ratssaal stand. Na jedenfalls nicht der einzige Grund. Es war ein Anschlag auf Yodas Leben ausgeübt worden!!!  
  
Obwohl ihn das mehr als seine Rückkehr in den Tempel beschäftigen sollte konnte er einfach nicht anders, als sich Hoffnungen zu machen, dass er doch wieder zurückkonnte! Er hoffte, dass Yoda sich für ihn einsetzten würde!  
  
Vor lauter Aufregung begann er zu schwitzen. Oder war es im Tempel wärmer als sonst? Gerade als er Qui-Gon danach fragen wollte öffneten sich die Türen und zwei Mädchen kamen heraus.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
+Ui! Knobie-Wahn und Jedi-Gong!+ sagte (?) Alex. +Die sehen in echt ja noch hässlicher aus+ kommentierte Kath.  
  
Alex verkniff sich das Grinsen. Ihre Freundin hatte Recht. "Jedi-Meister Qui-Gon Jinn? Es freut mich, sie kennen zu lernen" schleimte Kath, "Wir haben schon sehr viel über euch gehört" "Und wer ist das???" wollte Alex wissen, auf Obi-Wan zeigend.  
  
"Ich bin Obi-Wan Kenobi" stellte sich trotzig Obi-Wan vor. "Ach du bist derjenige, der die Jedi verlassen hat, stimmts?" fragte Kath. "Äh... ja" beschämt ließ er den Kopf hängen. "Nun wir sehen uns vielleicht noch" damit packte Qui-Gon Obi-Wan an der Hand und schleifte ihn in den Ratssaal.  
  
"Och Mensch Kath! Musstest du ihn unbedingt ärgern?" fragte Alex. "Ach komm ich hab doch Recht! Und weshalb beschützt du ihn? Willste was von dem?" "Oh Ja! Obi-Wan ist mein absoluter Traummann! Ich liebe ihn! Ich liebe seinen Geruch! Er hat sich monatelang nicht gewaschen! Das ist so... männlich!" sagte Alex ernst. Kath konnte inzwischen nicht mehr aufhören zu kichern.  
  
"Und Qui-Gon erst...!" setzte Alex fort. "Es... reicht... Alex!" brachte Kath hervor. Auch Alex begann nun zu kichern. "Die Jedi tun fast Leid... aber eben nur fast" giggelte sie. Kath stimmte ihr zu. "Hey wir treffen ja auch Xanatos!" bemerkte sie. "Stimmt! Dann könnten wir die Story doch etwas verändern, oder?" fragte Alex unschuldig. "Hm... na ja also ich weiß nicht... Natürlich ändern wir es!"  
  
Beide verstummten, als die Tür zum Ratssaal aufging und Obi-Wan heraustrat. Er sah nicht gerade glücklich aus, eher beschämt. Dann nahm er einen tiefen Atemzug und wandte sich den zwei Mädchen zu: "Ich soll euch zwei auf euer Zimmer bringen. Folgt mir bitte!"  
  
Sie liefen durch einen Haufen von Gängen und Obi-Wan erklärte ihnen, was was war. "Obi-Wan? Geht es dir gut?" fragte Alex nach einer Weile besorgt. Obi-Wan schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Es ist nichts" Alex zuckte die Achseln. Wenn er meinte. "Ah hier ist euer Zimmer! Bis irgendwann!" sagte Obi-Wan. "Bye"  
  
Obi-Wan ging und die Tür fiel ins Schloss. "Geil wir sind im Jedi-Tempel!" freute sich Kath. "Nick, nick! Hach sabber ist das cool hier! Fehlen nur noch zwei Dinge!" meinte Alex. "Und das wäre?" wollte Kath wissen. "Ein Computer mit Internetanschluss und ein Fernseher, der alle Kanäle weltweit empfängt!" seufzte Alex und auf ihrem Gesicht erschien ein träumerischer Ausdruck.  
  
Kath sweatdropte. "Das musste ja jetzt kommen!" "Hi, hi" Alex´ Gesicht bekam diesen Klein-Mädchen-Ausdruck. Kath ignorierte es und fragte stattdessen: "Was machen wir jetzt?" "In den Saal der Tausend Quellen gehen und Obi-Wan hinterher spionieren! Mal gucken ob wir das mit dem Aura unterdrücken auch draufhaben!" schlug Alex vor. "Gute Idee"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So, dat ist das dritte Kapitel *smile* Also ich wünsche allen fröhliche Weihnachten und einen guten Flutsch ins neue Jahr *g* Und vielleicht könntet ihr ein zwei Reviwes schreiben, so als Weihnachtsgeschenk? Oder ist die Story soooooooooooooooooo schlecht??? 


	5. Kapitel 4

Da FF.Net irgendetwas verändert hat, so dass ich die Zeichen für Telepathie nicht mehr benutzen kann (FF.Net kick) werde ich einfach kursiv für Telepathie benutzen .

* * *

_Hier ist der Saal_ bemerkte Kath.  
  
_Worauf warten wir dann, losgehen wir rein! Und vergiss nicht die Aura zu löschen!_ spielte sich Alex auf.  
  
_Ich bin nicht blöd!  
  
Ach nein?  
_  
Tja mal wieder ein typischer Dialog zwischen den zwei. Aber nicht, dass ihr jetzt denkt, dass sie streiten würden! Die reden meistens so miteinander!  
  
Beide löschten ihre Aura (wieder ein Trick, den sie von Xellos haben), betraten lautlos den Saal und versteckten sich hinter irgendwelchen Pflanzen.  
  
_Was labern die Zwei denn?_ wollte Alex wissen.  
  
_Woher soll ich das wissen? Ich hör ja nichts, weil eine gewisse Person einfach nicht ruhig ist!_ gab Kath schnippisch zurück.  
  
_Hmpf!  
_  
Sie hörten nur Wortfetzen:  
  
"...Yoda" das war Bant, "...ernstes Vergehen!... Der Rat... befragen... Obi- Wan..."  
  
_ARGH! Da versteht man ja gar nichts!_ murrte Alex.  
  
_Aber den Dialog kennen wir doch schon in- und auswendig!_ hielt Kath dagegen.  
  
_Aber in echt wäre es besser  
  
Schon, aber was soll man mach...  
_  
Ein eigenartiges Geräusch hielt Kath davon ab, ihren Satz zu beenden. Ein knirschendes Sirren erfüllte die Luft. Alle vier starrten nach oben. Kath und Alex meinten gleichzeitig:  
  
_Der Turbolift!  
_  
_Fuck! Was sollen wir jetzt machen?_ fragte Alex.  
  
_Am besten nicht einmischen, oder?_ schlug Kath vor.  
  
_Ok, los verziehen wir uns, sonst glauben die noch, dass wir das waren!  
_  
Alex und Kath verließen den Saal vorsichtig. "Und was jetzt?" wollte Alex wissen. Doch bevor Kath antworten konnte kam ihnen Mace Windu entgegen. "Meister Yoda will euch sprechen. Folgt mir bitte"  
  
"Zun und Zu Jade" begrüßte Yoda sie, "Der Jedi-Rat entschieden hat, was mit euch passiert. Es gefährlich wäre euch auszubilden, aber noch gefährlicher es wäre euch nicht zu zeigen. Somit wir beschlossen haben, dass euch jeder etwas helfen wird. Am Besten ihr euch haltet an Qui-Gon und versucht bei den Ermittlungen zu helfen. Er euch näheres erklären wird"  
  
Alex und Kath warteten gespannt darauf, was er noch zu sagen hatte. "Ihr zuallererst Roben und Comlinks braucht. Möge die Macht mit euch sein" "Und auch mit euch, Meister" verabschiedeten sich Kath und Alex.  
  
Sie traten auf den Gang. "Wo gehen wir zuerst hin?" wollte Alex wissen. "Hmm... zum Tech Center. Da müssten inzwischen auch Obi-Wan und Qui-Gon sein" "Ok" stimmte Alex ein. Beide liefen wieder durch ein Labyrinth von Gängen bis sie vor dem Tech Center mit Obi-Wan buchstäblich zusammenstießen.  
  
"Oh Entschuldigung" sagten Alex und Obi-Wan gleichzeitig. Dann grinsten sie sich an. "Hi, was willst du hier?" fragte Alex freundlich. "Ich brauch einen Comlink, und ihr?" "Wir auch" antwortete Kath.  
  
Zusammen betraten sie den Tech Center. Außer Miro Daroon dem Techniker war auch Qui-Gon da. Alex und Kath hielten sich im Hintergrund.  
  
"Sind neue Probleme aufgetaucht?" fragte Qui-Gon gerade Miro. Dieser seufzte: "Als ich versucht habe, die Energieversorgung der Wartungslifte wieder herzustellen, ist die Luftzirkulation im Nordflügel ausgefallen. Wir müssen alle Schüler in provisorische Unterkünfte im Hauptgebäude bringen"  
  
Obi-Wan studierte die Diagramme und Alex und Kath standen gelangweilt da. "Also sind jetzt zwei Flügel des Tempels geschlossen. Ihr müsst sehr frustriert sein, Miro"  
  
Miros leidvolles Gesicht warf noch mehr Falten, als es ohnehin schon hatte. "Frustriert ist noch gelinde ausgedrückt, Qui-Gon. Ich kenne dieses System in- und auswendig. Aber wenn ich ein Problem gelöst habe, tauchen drei neue auf"  
  
_So geht's mir in Mathe_ kommentierte Kath freudlos. Alex hingegen musste darauf das Kichern unterdrücken.  
  
"Ich habe noch nie eine so vollkommene Sabotage erlebt, noch nicht einmal in den hypothetischen Modellen. Meine letzte Möglichkeit wäre, das ganze System abzuschalten um es auf meinem eigenen Programm laufen zu lassen. Aber das würde ich lieber nicht tun"  
  
Qui-Gon bekam Sorgenfalten und er murmelte: "Xanatos"  
  
Obi-Wan zuckte zusammen, Alex und Kath nickten sich unmerklich zu. Das war ihr Stichwort. "X-xanatos?" fragte Alex hoffend. "Etwa der Xanatos von Telos?" wollte Kath wissen, ebenfalls freudig.  
  
"J-ja" antwortete Qui-Gon überrascht, "Wieso?" "Nun, wir nehmen an, dass er unser Vater ist!" erklärte Alex freundlich, "Sagt mir, ist er etwa hier?" "Nein er hat den Tempel verlassen und ist abtrünnig geworden und wir befürchten, dass er etwas mit den Anschlägen zu tun hat"  
  
Alex' und Kaths freudiger Gesichtsausdruck verschwand so plötzlich, wie er gekommen war. "Aso?" "Was wolltet ihr eigentlich hier?" versuchte Qui-Gon sie auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. "Wir sollen euch bei den Ermittlungen helfen und dafür brauchen wir Comlinks" antwortete Kath, "und Tuniken!"  
  
Miro gab ihnen zwei Comlinks und erklärte ihnen blitzschnell, wie sie funktionieren. "Und nun solltet ihr euch um die Tuniken kümmern. Kommt danach zu Thal!" wies Qui-Gon sie an. Beide nickten und gingen.  
  
"Ha ha, das hat er uns ja wirklich abgekauft!" kicherte Kath. "War schon eine geile Idee!" stimmte Alex zu, "und wo sind jetzt diese verdammten Tuniken?"  
  
Sie liefen einige zeitlang ziellos durch die Gänge. "Wär hätte gedacht, dass der Tempel so groß ist" murmelte Alex. Kath 'hmm'te.  
  
"Soso Meister Yoda schickt euch" eine menschenähnliche Gestalt musterte die zwei Freundinnen kritisch, "Mal schauen was ich hier für euch habe" Und es fing an sämtliche Schränke zu durchwühlen.  
  
Alex und Kath sahen sich irritiert an. Was war 'das' den?! Der Typ war schon merkwürdig und erinnerte auf eine seltsame Art und Weise an Golum aus 'Herr der Ringe'.  
  
Die Gestalt kam mit zwei Jedi-Mäntel und den Klamotten, die man darunter trägt zurück. "Hier, hier. Das müsste euch passen! Lebt wohl" damit verabschiedete er sich.  
  
"Lebt wohl?" fragte Alex entgeistert, als beide draußen waren, "echt des Vieh war schon komisch" Kath nickte bestätigend. "Ok jetzt müssen wir nur noch Thals Quartier finden" seufzte Kath. "Oh joy!"  
  
Als sie nach mindestens einer Ewigkeit in Thals Quartier angekommen waren klopften sie an. Ein Mädchen - etwas jünger wie die zwei Freundinnen - trat heraus.  
  
_Ui Siri!_ stellte Kath fest.  
  
Im Raum waren Thal, Qui-Gon und Obi-Wan. "Hallo, ihr seid...?" fragte Thal freundlich und wendete sich den Neuankömmlingen zu.  
  
"Das ist Zu und ich bin Zun Jade. Wir sollen bei den Ermittlungen helfen" stellte Alex sie vor. "Ich bin Thal, freut mich euch kennen zu lernen" erwiderte Thal. "Freut uns ebenfalls"  
  
"Wir wissen jetzt mit Sicherheit, dass Xanatos hinter all dem steckt und er hat Bruck - ein Jedi-Schüler - auf die Dunkle Seite gezogen! Wir müssen herausfinden wo sich Xanatos und Bruck verstecken!" meinte Qui-Gon,  
  
"Thal, ihr müsst alles über Xanatos und Offworld herausfinden. Das wird sehr schwer werden - er ist ein Meister der Tarnung. Aber eure Untersuchungsmethoden sind legendär. Spielt euer galaktisches Netzwerk aus"  
  
"Ihr müsst mir nicht schmeicheln" sagte Thal trocken. "Ich kann wohl kaum mit euch durch die Tunnel kriechen."  
  
Qui-Gon schwieg betroffen. Er hatte Thal damit nicht verletzten wollen. Thal wand sich ab und ihre Hand stieß eine Tasse um. Lichtreflexe ermöglichten es ihr, die Tasse festzuhalten, bevor sie zu Boden fiel. Thal lief rot an.  
  
"Anhaltspunkte kann man überall finden, Thal" sagte Qui-Gon ruhig, "Oft kann die richtige Information eine Mission eher retten als ein Gefecht"  
  
Thal nickte. Qui-Gon legte sanft und mitfühlend eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. "Es ist eine große Herausforderung" sagte er, "Alle nur erdenklichen Anhaltspunkte werden sehr gut versteckt sein. Offworld besteht aus einer Pyramide von Scheinfirmen mit irreführenden Namen. Der Kern der Firma wird im Verborgenen gehalten. Niemand weiß, wo sich das Hauptquartier befindet"  
  
Thals Augen leuchteten. "Bis jetzt weiß es niemand" sagte sie.  
  
Die Tür ging auf. "Master Thal! Ich habe meinen Auftrag erledigt. Hier sind die zusätzlich Daten, nach denen ihr gefragt hattet" ZwoJot, der überaus weiblich anmutende Navigationsdroide von Thal, kam ins Zimmer.  
  
Thal wand ihr Gesicht zu Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, Kath und Alex und hob eine Augenbraue, um die vier wissen zu lassen, dass sie den 'Auftrag' nur erfunden hatte um ZwoJot eine Weile loszuwerden. Der Navigationsdroide sollte ihr helfen, war aber oft eine große Belästigung für Thal, die es vorzog, alles allein zu machen. Ich möchte euch nicht von eurer Arbeit abhalten" sagte Qui-Gon, "Wir haben auch noch einiges zu erledigen.  
  
Als alle vier Thals Unterkunft verließen stießen sie beinahe mit Bant zusammen, die durch die offene Tür hastete. "Ich glaube, ich weiß, wie sich Bruck und der Eindringling im Tempel bewegen!" rief sie.  
  
"Ich habe über die verschiedenen Übergriffe nachgedacht" erklärte sie eifrig, "Alle fanden in der Nähe von Wasser statt. Überlegt es euch - Yoda wurde im Saal der Tausend Quellen angegriffen. Die Turbolift-Kontrollen sind beim See. Und auch das Tech-Center kann man durch den Wasseraufbereitungstank erreichen"  
  
Sie wollten noch weiter diskutieren, als sich ihnen ein Jedi-Meister nährte. "Zun, Zu? Ihr sollt zu Meister Yoda kommen. Meister Qui-Gon, Meisterin Thal" verabschiedete er sich mit einem Nicken.  
  
"War schön sie mal wieder zu sehen"  
  
_Was will 'n Yoda von uns?_ murrte Kath.  
  
_Eben grad jetzt wo es spannend wird! Ich will doch Xaniiiii sehen_ quengelte Alex.  
  
_Er ist ja schließlich unser Vater, ha ha  
  
Ich frag mich, was er dazu sagen wird!_ kicherte Alex.  
  
Alex und Kath wurden abrupt unterbrochen: "Meister Yoda wartet dort drin auf euch" Der Namenlose wies auf eine Tür und verschwand. "Ahja... mal sehen was Meisterchen will" sagte Alex abschätzig.  
  
Kath klopfte an und öffnete die Türe. "Guten Tag, Meister" begrüßten Kath und Alex Yoda. "Guten Tag. Ihr euch sicher fragt, weshalb ich euch lies herrufen" Beide nickten. "Nun eine tiefe Erschütterung in der Macht ich gespürt habe. Großes Unglück auf euch zukommen wird! Vorsichtig ihr sein müsst!" sagte Yoda ernst.  
  
"Können sie uns die Gefahr genauer beschreiben?" fragte Kath zaghaft. "Immer in Bewegung die Zukunft ist" antwortete Yoda, "Deshalb ich beschlossen habe, euch Laserschwerter zu geben" Er überreichte beiden eines.  
  
Beide waren gleich hergestellt. Sie waren kunstvoll verarbeitet. "Gehen ihr nun müsst" Das war eindeutig eine Aufforderung, den Raum zu verlassen. Die zwei Mädchen standen auf und verließen den Raum.  
  
"Woow! Und dafür hat er uns das Beste verpassen lassen!" fluchte Alex, "Wenn er wenigstens mal eine normale Antwort geben würde!" "Immer in Bewegung die Zukunft ist" äffte Kath ihn nach, "Soviel wussten wir auch schon vorher!" "Aber wenigstens haben wir nun auch Lichtschwerte!" freute sich Alex. "Aber er hätte uns noch sagen können, wie man damit kämpft" meinte Kath, " Aber es is schon geil" gab sie zu.  
  
Mit einem Zischen aktivierten beide ihre Lichtschwerter. Kath hatte eine rote Klinge, Alex eine dunkelgrüne.  
  
"Och Mensch ich hätte auch gern ein Rotes" "Deine Farbe ist doch auch schon Alex" sagte Kath. "Rot ist schöner. Los gib mir deins! Wir tauschen!" meinte Alex und versuchte Kaths Lichtschwert zu kriegen. "Vergiss es! Das ist meins!" "Sniff" "Vergiss es!"  
  
"Dann eben nicht! ... Wenn wir uns beeilen schaffen wir es vielleicht noch Xani zu sehen" schlug Alex hoffend vor. "Glaub ich nicht" sagte Kath, "Und selbst wenn, was sagen wir zu Qui-Gon und den anderen, woher wir wussten, wo sie sind?" "Mist. Gehen wir auf unser Zimmer und... reden mal mit Xellos. Frag mich, was er so macht"  
  
Xellos dachten beide, im selben Moment öffnete sich ein weiterer Link zu Xellos.  
  
_Hi, Xellos_ begrüßten Kath und Alex ihn.  
  
_Hi  
  
Was machsch grad?_ wollte Alex wissen.  
  
_Das ist ein..._ wollte er schon antworten, besann sich dann eines besseren _Ich hab eine Arbeit als Pilot  
_  
_Als Pilot!?_ fragte Kath ungläubig.  
  
_Aber... aber du weißt doch gar nichts vom Fliegen, oder?_ Auch Alex konnte es kaum glauben.  
  
_Jetzt weiß ich es_ meinte Xellos _Und fragt bitte nicht wie, sonst müsste ich mit 'Das ist ein Geheimnis' antworten  
  
O...ok _stimmten Kath und Alex zu.  
  
_Na schön wir reden irgendwann weiter ich muss jetzt los_ Und schon war Xellos weg.  
  
"Interessant er arbeitet als Pilot" murmelte Alex. "Seeeeeeehr interessant" sagte Kath sarkastisch. "Ich mein's ernst!" maulte Alex. "Ja, ja. Wie auch immer. Was machen wir jetzt?" gab Kath zurück. In dem Moment ging das Licht aus. "Zu den Quellen!" sagten beide wie aus einem Mund.  
  
_Ok was jetzt?_ fragte Kath.  
  
_Hmm... du befreist Bant und ich werde Xani abfangen. Da auf dem Außensims_ schlug Kath vor.  
  
_Vergiss es! Ich will auch zu Xani  
  
Dann knobeln wir!  
  
Ok!_ stimmte Kath zu.  
  
_Shing, Shang, Shung  
  
Bwuahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Gewonnen_ freute sich Alex.  
  
_Lach mal leiser!_ murrte Kath.  
  
_Hihi ich geh dann mal, cu_ Damit verschwand sie, erhielt aber die Bindung.  
  
Oh da kommen die Zwei ja schon Kath trat aus ihrem Versteck und zündete das Lichtschwert. Sie hatte zwar keine Ahnung, wie man damit umgeht, aber sie ging trotzdem zu Obi-Wan und Bruck.  
  
"Zu?" fragte Obi-Wan verwirrt, "Was tust du denn...?" "Keine Zeit! Denk an Bant" antwortete Zu. "Oh. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du Hilfe von einem Mädchen brauchst, Tolpie-Wan!" spottete Bruck. "Was. Willst. Du. Damit. Sagen!?" zischte Zu.  
  
"Du weißt wahrscheinlich nicht mal, wie man ein Lichtschwert einschaltet!" höhnte er weiter. Das war der berühmte Tropfen, der das Fass zum überlaufen brachte. Sie fing an zu grinsen. "So weiß ich das nicht?" Im nächsten Moment hielt sie ein aktiviertes Lichtschwert in der Hand und griff an.  
  
Merkwürdigerweise wusste sie genau, was sie tun musste. Sie verschmolz mit der Macht, trieb Bruck immer weiter nach hinten, bis er nicht mehr weiter konnte. "Was jetzt, du Klugscheißer?" fragte sie. "Mich hast du, aber ich habe dieses Mon-Cal Mädchen! Sie wird sterben" versuchte Bruck zu retten, was noch zu retten war.  
  
"Oh, das glaube ich kaum!" antwortete Kath. Sie schloss die Augen, konzentrierte sich und hielt Sekunden später den Schlüssel für Bants Fesseln in der Hand. "Obi-Wan? Bewach ihn. Ich gehe Bant retten" damit ging sie zielstrebig zu einer Quelle und tauchte unter.  
  
Obi-Wan beobachtete sie verwundert. Bruck sah dadurch seine Chance. Er griff Obi-Wan an. Dieser wich im letzten Moment aus und zog sein Lichtschwert.  
  
Er griff Bruck mit aller Kraft an. Doch auch Bruck kämpfte mit allem, was er hatte. Er hatte schließlich gerade gegen ein Mädchen verloren. Noch so eine Niederlage wollte er nicht auf sich sitzen lassen!  
  
Brucks Pferdeschwanz peitschte umher, als er Obi-Wan von Links angriff. Doch anstatt abzuwehren wich dieser aus. Somit stürzte Bruck ins ausgetrocknete Flussbeet. Rauschen erfüllte die Luft und Wasser das Flussbeet. Obwohl sich Bruck kaum mehr auf den Beinen halten konnte, holte er zu einem Schlag mit dem Lichtschwert aus, doch die Klinge berührte das Wasser und erlitt zischend einen Kurzschluss.  
  
Wütend beugte sich Bruck hinunter um nach einem Stein zu suchen, mit dem er Obi.Wan treffen könnte. Doch er verlor den halt und rutschte. Rutschte über die Kante, den Wasserfall hinunter. Obi-Wan streckte ihm seine Hand aus, Brucks Fingerspitzen berührten die seinen, dann fiel er hinunter.  
  
Obi-Wan starrte ihm entsetzt hinterher. Das hatte er nicht gewollt.  
  
Zu und Bant rannten auf ihn zu. "Obi-Wan! Was ist passiert?" fragte Bant aufgeregt. "Bruck... er... er ist... ist tot..." antwortete Obi-Wan durcheinander. "Ich bin sicher, dass es nicht deine Schuld war, Obi-Wan" versuchte Bant ihn zu beruhigen. "Du hast Recht. Ich muss zu Qui-Gon!" "Ich komme mit!" stellte Kath klar, "Bant, geht es dir inzwischen besser?"  
  
"Ja. Geht nur" meinte sie.  
  
In der Zwischenzeit rannte Alex durch den Tempel um Qui-Gon und Xanatos einzuholen. Sie sah die Zwei gerade aus dem Fenster springen. Ohne zu zögern folgte sie ihnen.  
  
Sie beschloss sich erst einmal im Hintergrund zu halten, da sie keine Ahnung hatte, wie man mit einem Schwert kämpfte.  
  
Sie beobachtete die Zwei fasziniert. Im Fernsehen sahen die Kämpfe schon eindrucksvoll aus, aber das war kein Vergleich mit der Wirklichkeit.  
  
Sie hörte Xanatos reden: "Habt ihr nicht etwas vergessen, Qui-Gon?" Wow, die Stimme ist geil!!! "Der letzte Teil die Summe der Siegesformel: Zerstörung" "Du musst müde sein, Xanatos" sagte Qui-Gon, "Denn immer wenn du müde bist, beginnst du mit deinen Spielchen"  
  
_Hey Alex!  
_  
_Was denn Kath? Xani und Qui-Gon kämpfen gerade!_ murrte Alex. _Ich will auch _heulte Kath.  
  
_Das ist Pech!  
  
Wie auch immer. Ich hab Bant gerettet. Wir kommen jetzt_ sagte Kath  
  
_Ok  
  
_Alex beendete das Gespräch und wand sich wieder dem Kampf zu. Xanatos sprang gerade in eines der Lufttaxis. Qui-Gon schaute ihm hinterher. Hilflose Wut spiegelte sich in seinem Gesicht wieder, als er zurück zu Fenster lief.  
  
Alex grinste. "Levitation" rief sie und sprang ebenfalls runter. Sie flog direkt auf Xanatos zu. Dann landete sie im Tax. "Hi, Xanatos" begrüßte sie ihn, als ob es nichts Ungewöhnliches wäre, dass die gerade in ein Taxi zu einem Dunklen Jedi gesprungen ist.  
  
Dieser zuckte zusammen und drehte sich um. Er überspielte seinen Schock mit Hochmütigkeit. "Und wer bist du? Hat dich etwa der ach so geehrte Qui-Gon geschickt um mich zu besiegen? Schickt er jetzt schon Kinder zum töten aus?"  
  
Alex sah ihn kaltblütig an. "Lass dir eins gesagt sein, Klugscheißer! Wage es nie, nie, NIE wieder mich ein K.I.N.D. zu nennen!!!" zischte sie. "Oh und warum nicht? Wirst du mich dann töten?" fragte er amüsiert. Diese Jedi- Schülerin war wirklich lustig. Sie würde sich gut als seine Schülerin machen. Besser als Bruck, der ja ohnehin tot war.  
  
"Nein höchstwahrscheinlich nicht" meinte das Mädchen, "Schließlich werde ich meinen Vater nicht umbringen, nachdem ich ihn nach 15 Jahren gefunden habe!" Xanatos starrte sie ungläubig an. "V-vater?"  
  
_Alex wo bist du?_ fragte Kath besorgt.  
  
_Wir reden später_ blockte Alex ab und unterbrach die Verbindung.  
  
"Was hast du gesagt?" fragte Alex höflich, "Ich habe gerade nicht zugehört" "Ich- du- wie?" stammelte Xanatos. "Sorry, da kann ich dir nicht weiterhelfen. Aber du solltest eigentlich über dein Sexualleben bescheid wissen" antwortete Alex.  
  
"Aber... aber..." Xanatos konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Das Lufttaxi raste inzwischen direkt auf eine Hauswand zu. Alex packte Xanatos und rief: "Levitation" Gerade rechtzeitig, denn im selben Moment zerschellte das Taxi an der Wand. "Mann du Idiot!" fluchte Alex, "Willst du uns umbringen!?"  
  
Xanatos befreite sich von Alex' Griff und beide flogen auf ein Häuserdach. "Jetzt erzähl!" forderte Xanatos und sah Alex prüfend an. Diese begann die ganze, ausgedachte Geschichte zu erzählen. "Jade sagst du?" fragte Xanatos. "Ja" "Oh toll! Ich habe eine Tochter!" meinte er. Oi, der hat mit jemandem Namens Jade gepoppt? "Äh nicht ganz" wand Alex ein, "Du hast zwei Töchter!"  
  
"Und was macht ihr im Jedi-Tempel?" fragte Xanatos scharf. Das seine Töchter Jedi-Schüler waren, womöglich noch mit Qui-Gong zusammen waren konnte er nicht verkraften. "Das war der einzige Anhaltspunkt, den Mutter uns gab" "Aha diese dumme Schlampe!" "Hör auf so über Mutter zu reden!" brauste Alex auf. Hi, hi ich spiel meine Rolle doch perfekt, löl.  
  
"Ja, ja" Xanatos hob beschwichtigend die Hände. Ich muss erst mal ihr Vertrauen gewinnen... danach wird sie eine wunderbare Dunkle Jedi. Und zusammen werden wir Qui-Gon besiegen  
  
"Komm wir müssen hier verschwinden" meinte Xanatos, "Ich werde bestimmt schon von diesem Schwachkopf Qui-Gon gesucht" "Wo gehen wir hin?" fragte Alex. "Nach Telos"  
  
In der Zwischenzeit hatten es Kath, Obi-Wan und Qui-Gon geschafft, zu verhindern, dass der Jedi-Tempel in die Luft fliegt. Allerdings sorgte das Verschwinden von Alex für großen Aufruhr. Sie war nirgends zu finden.  
  
_Hey Alex! Haste endlich Zeit, mit mir zu reden?_ fragte Kath genervt.  
  
_Ja, aber wir sollten es kurz machen _erwiderte Alex.  
  
_Also was ist los bei dir, wo bist du?  
  
Ich bin bei Xani. Wir sind auf dem Weg nach Telos_ antwortete Alex,_ Ich hab ihm die Story mit den Töchtern aufgetischt, haha  
  
Das hat er dir abgekauft!?_ fragte Kath verwundert.  
  
_Jepp! Scheint als ob er schon mal ne Tusse Namens Jade gepoppt hat  
  
Tz, tz_ machte Kath und lachte.  
  
_Du ich mach Schluss, Kay? Wir sehen uns auf Telos Schatzi  
  
Bis dann Süße___

* * *

  
  
Tada, hier ist das 4. Kapitel! Hoffe es gefällz euch (irgendwie kommen Kath und Alex wie Mary-Sues rüber, ne? Ach egal. Wer es nicht mag soll's net lesen!). Bis Pitelchen 5.

Noemi


	6. Kapitel 5

Erst einmal ein großes Danke an Lady Eleonora #sich verbeug# So und es geht auch gleich mit der Story weiter #smile#

* * *

Kath, Obi-Wan und Qui-Gon standen vor dem Jedi-Rat und berichteten, was geschehen war. "Weshalb du bei den Quellen warst?" fragte Yoda, als sie zu ende erzählt hatten. "Ich und Zun... haben uns gestritten... ich musste weg" dichtete sich Kath zusammen.   
  
Yoda war mit dieser Aussage zufrieden. "Aber wo Zun sein kann?" fragte Yoda. "Meister. Ich denke, dass Xanatos sie möglicherweise gefangen genommen hat" meldete sich Qui-Gon zu Wort. "Hmm- hmm, das du denken?" erwiderte Yoda auf seine gewohnte Art.  
  
"Ja! Bitte Lasst mich zu seinem Heimatplanet fliegen, wo er ohne Zweifel sein wird!" "Ich gehe mit!" schaltete sich Kath ein, "Schließlich hat er meine Schwester!" "Ich würde auch gerne mitkommen" bemerkte Obi-Wan zaghaft.  
  
Yoda seufzte. "Ich euch nicht umstimmen kann?" "Nein!" sagten alle Drei, wie aus einem Munde. "Wir können es euch nicht verbieten" meinte Mace, "Aber ihr sollt wissen, dass ihr nicht mit der Unterstützung des Rates rechnen könnt, wenn ihr in Schwierigkeiten seid"  
  
Alle Drei verneigten sich und gingen hinaus.   
  
"Obi-Wan, Zu. Ihr solltet lieber hier bleiben. Es ist sicherer" wand sich Qui-Gon besorgt an die Zwei. "Auf keinen Fall bleibe ich hier, während meine Schwester in Gefahr ist" stellte Kath klar. "Ich werde euch auch begleiten" sagte Obi-Wan. Als Qui-Gon den entschlossenen Blick der Beiden sah, wusste er, dass eine Diskussion zu nichts führen würde. Damit war es beschlossene Sache.

---  
  
Auf einem kleinen Planet am Rande der Galaxis war eine Stadt. Diese Stadt besaß mehrere Häuser und einen kleinen Palast. Der Palast besaß viele Räume. Und in einem von ihnen hielten sich 4 Gestalten auf: Zwei Männer und Zwei Frauen.   
  
Einer der Männer - Triton - hat schwarze Haare und durchdringende grüne Augen. Er hat gleichmäßige Gesichtszüge. Er sieht aus wie Anfang Dreißig und ziemlich attraktiv. Auch wenn man es ihm nicht ansieht, war er körperlich der stärkste der Vier. Er ist sehr verantwortungsvoll und zuverlässig, neugierig und direkt.   
  
Der andere Mann - Phobos - hat rote Haare und schwarze Augen. Auch er hat gleichmäßige Gesichtszüge und sieht attraktiv aus. Er liebt Herausforderungen und muss immer seinen Willen durchsetzten. Er ist ziemlich taktlos und erledigt Dinge lieber alleine, als sich auf andere zu verlassen.   
  
Die eine Frau - Io - hat lange blonde Haare und blaue Augen. Sie ist Mitte Zwanzig und das Ruhepol in der Vierergruppe. Sie kann sehr gut mit Worten umgehen, ist sehr gründlich und erteilt gerne Anweisungen.  
  
Die letzte und jüngste der Gruppe ist Charon. Sie ist gerade mal 16 Jahre. Sie hat dunkelblaue Haare und klare braune Augen. Sie ist scharfsinnig, hat ein außergewöhnliches Wahrnehmungsvermögen. Ihr starker Wille ist der Grund dafür, dass sie sehr frech gegenüber den anderen ist. Sie ist allerdings nachtragend und rachsüchtig.  
  
Nun diese vier, grundverschiedene Personen saßen nun in einem Zimmer vom Palast und... äh diskutierten. Na ja eigentlich saßen nur drei von ihnen da. Die vierte befand sich... wo anders.  
  
"Ich hab echt keinen Bock mehr auf die Scheiße" zickte Charon, "Weshalb sollten wir machen, was 'die' sagen?" Das Mädchen saß vor einem Computer und schlug wie irre auf die Tastatur ein. "Charon hat Recht! Ich mach auch nicht mehr mit!" Phobos saß lässig in einem Sessel und sah lustlos aus- so wie immer.   
  
"Wir haben uns bereiterklärt hierbei mitzumachen! Jetzt müssen wir auch dazu stehen!" erklärte Io auf ihre ruhige Art. "Ja aber so langsam kommen mir die Aufgaben, die wir erledigen müssen schwachsinnig vor!" sagte Phobos. "Nicht nur dir" stimmte Charon ihm zu, "Wer sind wir? Dienstboten? 'Die' haben doch genug Handlanger, die für sie einkaufen und den anderen Kram erledigen könnten! Ich will endlich eine Aufgabe erledigen, die meiner würdig ist!!!" "Genau!"   
  
Obwohl die Zwei sich sonst immer bis aufs Blut bekämpften, waren sie heute einer Meinung. "Ich bin sicher, dass wir bald eine interessantere Aufgabe bekommen" beschwichtigte Io sie. Aber Charon und Phobos kamen jetzt erst richtig in Fahrt: "Ach jaaa? Das sagst du ständig! Wenn das so weitergeht steig ich aus" "Du kannst nicht so einfach aussteigen. Das weißt du doch Charon!" gab Io zu bedenken.   
  
"Hört auf zu streiten!" sagte Triton, der gerade zur Türe hereingekommen war, "'Die' haben eine wichtige Aufgabe für euch. Es wird euch gefallen" Sofort wich die Missmut aus Charons und Phobos' Gesicht und beide begannen zu strahlen.

---  
  
"Xani, wo gehen wir hin?" fragte Alex lustlos. Sie liefen mindestens eine halbe Stunde durch Coruscant. "Würdest du aufhören mich so zu nennen?" fragte Xanatos genervt. "Wäre dir Dad lieber?" fragte Alex. "Alles, nur nicht Xani!" antwortete er.   
  
"Okay Dad, aber wo gehen wir hin?" "In das Raumschiff dort" antwortete Xanatos und zeigte auf einen Krallenjäger. Es war eine Sonderanfertigung, die gewisse Wissenschaftler für ihn gebaut hatten. Sie würden so etwas kein zweites Mal bauen, denn Xanatos hatte sie äh... ruhig gestellt.  
  
"Geilo" hauchte Alex beeindruckt. Das Schiff war schwarz-blau und sah aus wie die Schiffe von den Chiss. "Los komm, wir haben müssen gehen"  
  
Xanatos ging auf das Raumschiff zu. Die Luke öffnete sich wie von Geisterhand oder angebrachter wäre zu sagen von der Macht.  
  
Xanatos stieg ein. Alex folgte ihm beeindruckt. "Wo geht es jetzt hin?" fragte eine allzu bekannte Stimme. Ein lilahaariger Mann streckte den Kopf aus dem Cockpit heraus. "Oh! Wie ich sehe haben wir eine Lady an Bord. Wie heißt den die Schönheit?" "Das ist Zun und sie ist meine Tochter also lass die Finger von ihr!" meinte Xanatos gereizt, "Zun, das ist Xellos, unser Pilot" an Xellos gewand sagte er, "Los wir fliegen nach Telos!"  
  
_Aha, seine Tochter?_ fragte Xellos amüsiert.  
  
_Ja, Freundin wäre mir zwar lieber, aber..._ meinte Alex lächelnd.  
  
"Dad? Bringst du mir das fliegen bei?" fragte Alex unvermittelt. Xanatos dachte kurz nach, dann nickte er. "Sobald wir im Weltraum sind" "Danke" strahlte Alex.

---  
  
Kath gähnte. Raumfahrten waren langweilig! Es war zwar ihre erste, aber es war trotzdem langweilig und es war total überfüllt. Außerdem war ihr speiübel. Sie seufzte und warf ihren zwei Begleitern einen Blick zu.  
  
Obi-Wan sah sehnsüchtig zu dem Essensbüffet und dem Spielkasino. Doch er wich nicht von Qui-Gons Seite. Als ob dieser nicht ohne Obi-Wan auskommen könnte dachte Kath. Qui-Gon starrte wie gebannt auf das Datapad in seinem Schoß. Es schien nichts anderes für ihn zu geben.  
  
Aus Langeweile fing sie an die Gespräche der verschiedenen Mitreisenden zu belauschen. Sie würde zwar viel lieber rumstreunen oder sich mit Alex unterhalten, aber alleine rumstreunen macht keinen Spaß und Alex hatte ja wichtigeres vor!  
  
"Katharsis wird dir gefallen" sagte der Eine. "Sie lassen keine Ausenweltler in die letzte Runde" sagte ein Anderer, "Daher kann man auch nicht wirklich punkten"  
  
Wenn die wüssten, dass die bei dem Spiel nach Strich und Faden verarscht werden dachte Kath Oh, man! Ich wäre viel lieber im Stall! Oder da wo Alex grad ist! Hmpf immer muss ich die Drecksarbeit machen! Den Rest des Fluges bis zur Landung schaltete sie ab.  
  
"Zu, wir müssen los. Sicherheitskontrollen" sagte Qui-Gon im Plauderton. Zu schreckte hoch, war sie etwa eingeschlafen!? Na auch egal. Sie hatte schließlich nichts verpasst. "Ok, dann mal los" grinste sie abenteuerlustig.   
  
Sie suchten sich ihren eigenen Ausgang.

---  
  
Alex saß gestresst hinter dem Steuer des Schiffes und brachte es nicht fertig, es zu lenken. "Mensch, so schwer kann es doch nicht sein!" sprach sie sich selber Mut zu. Doch es war schwer, sehr schwer sogar.  
  
"Vielleicht sollten wir die Übung für heute beenden" meinte Xanatos, der gerade den Raum betrat (er war in seinem privaten Raum gewesen... Geschäfte...)  
  
Plötzlich wurde das ganze Schiff durchgeschüttelt.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaah!" schrie Alex ängstlich auf (sie ist eben seeeeeeeehr schreckhaft). "Wir werden angegriffen" stellte Xanatos fest. In seiner Stimme klang milde Verwunderung und Vergnügen mit, "Komm Zun, schauen wir mal, wer lebensmüde genug ist, dies zu tun"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Beide gingen in die Geschütztürme, die denen eines YT 1300 glichen, nahmen die Kopfhörer und suchten die Umgebung ab.  
  
"Ich hab ihn" meldete sich Xanatos. "Und, wo ist er?" wollte Alex wissen. "90° Steuerbord" antwortete Xanatos knapp und begann in die eben genannte Richtung eine Salve Photonentorpedos abzufeuern. Alex folgte seinem Beispiel (es stellte sich heraus, das sie ihm treffen besser war, als im steuern) und war sich sicher, dass sie ihn in binnen 5 Minuten vom Himmel geholt hätten. Doch weit gefehlt!   
  
Die Person/en die das feindliche Schiff lenkte/n war/en wirklich gut! Kaum eine Salve traf, dafür mussten sie selbst ziemlich viel wegstecken. Alex' Hirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren. Wie konnte so etwas möglich sein!? Schließlich war Xanatos ein voll ausgebildeter Jedi... abtrünnig zwar, aber das tat ja nichts zur Sache, im Moment jedenfalls.  
  
_Alex!_ meldete sich Xellos und riss sie damit völlig aus der Konzentration.   
  
_WAS?_ fragte sie bissig zurück. Sein Geschwätz könnte sie jetzt nicht ertragen.  
  
_...unbekanntes Astralmuster haben_ meinte Xellos.  
  
_Was?_ fragte Alex, diesmal jedoch sanfter.  
  
Man konnte Xellos' Seufzer über den telepathischen Kanal hören.   
  
_Ich habe gesagt, dass die... Wesen in diesem anderen Raumschiff ein mir völlig unbekanntes Astralmuster haben_ wiederholte Xellos.  
  
_Oh. Mein. Gott._ murmelte Alex.  
  
"Was hast du gesagt, Zun?" fragte Xanatos. Seine Stimme klang gehetzt.  
  
Fuck! Hatte sie etwa laut gesprochen?  
  
"N-nichts" antwortete sie wenig glaubwürdig, doch Xanatos überging es, oder bemerkte es nicht. "Ich bemerke es nur ungern, aber wir sind geliefert" meinte Alex, "Was wollen die überhaupt!?"  
  
Xanatos antwortete wieder nicht.  
  
Warum antwortet er nicht? fragte sich Alex panisch, ihm ist doch hoffentlich nichts passiert, oder? Doch in dem Moment drang Xanatos' schneidende Stimme aus dem Kopfhörer. "Schlaf nicht ein!"   
  
Grmpf! Wer gibt mir den keine Antwort, huh? Männer! dachte sie, sagte jedoch nichts. Sie beschloss sich völlig auf das Flugobjekt zu konzentrieren. Sie schloss die Augen und ließ die Macht fließen.   
  
Das war ein fantastisches Gefühl. Sie wusste genau wann das fremde Schiff wohin steuerte. Sie wusste, wann sie abfeuern musste, um zu treffen. Und sie tat es.   
  
Doch der Raumkreuzer im letzten Moment ab. Alex seufzte frustriert. Wie sollte sie dieses Schiff jemals treffen??? Es schien ihre Züge genauso vorherzusehen wie sie die des Feindes.   
  
Ok, keep cool redete sie sich ein Bleibt nur noch die Holzhammermethode: Einfach wild durch die Gegend ballern Und genau das tat sie auch. Sie landete sogar ein/zwei Treffer, doch diese waren nicht ernst genug um das Schiff zum Rückzug zu bewegen.  
  
Das Schiff feuerte auf Xanatos' Geschützturm und... traf!   
  
" _**N E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E I N **_"  
  
Ihr Aufschrei hallte durch das Schiff und mit der Macht verstärkt auch durch das gesamte Universum. Sämtliche machtsensetiven Wesen zuckten unter dem Schmerz zusammen. Kath und Xellos schien beinahe der Kopf zu platzen, da sie durch den telepathischen Kanal eng mit Alex verbunden waren.  
  
Alex' Schrei traf Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan und Kath vollkommen unvorbereitet. Wobei Kath unter dem Schmerz und der Trauer, die über den telepathischen Kanal übertragen wurde, beinahe umgerissen wurde.  
  
Sie waren dabei gewesen Kisten zu Schleppen. Obi-Wan und Kath trugen eine Kiste TROCKENFRÜCHTE - die nicht gerade leicht war. Sie mussten von der Sicherheitspolizei unbehelligt vom Schiff kommen. Und was ist unauffälliger wie Menschen, die arbeiten?  
  
Nun die Kiste wäre fast mit einem lauten Knall auf dem Boden gelandet, wenn Obi-Wan nicht geistesgegenwärtig genug gewesen wäre und sie festhielt.   
  
_Alex?_ fragte Kath panisch.  
  
"Kath?"  
  
_ALEX???  
_  
"Kath! Sag was!"  
  
_ALEX! WAS IST PASSIERT?_  
  
"KATH!"  
  
_**A L E X!**_  
  
"Alex? Wer ist Alex?" fragte Obi-Wan. Oh Shit! Ich hab laut geredet... "Hat sie etwas mit dem Aufschrei in der Macht zu tun?" griff Qui-Gon auf. Was jetzt? Was jetzt? WAS JETZT? Warum bin ich auch so dumm?  
  
"Alex?" Kath tat unwissend, "Ich habe ,Alex' gesagt? Ehrlich, ich hab keine Ahnung, wer das sein soll!" Man sah, dass Jedi-Meister und -Schüler ihr nicht glaubten, aber sie ließen es dabei bewenden.

---  
  
Alex nahm nichts davon war. Sie nahm nicht wahr, wie das feindliche Schiff abdrehte und durch den Hyperraum sprang; sie nahm nicht wahr, dass Xellos neben ihr stand und sie zu beruhigen versuchte; sie nahm auch Kath's Fragen nicht wahr.   
  
Sie rappelte sich stolpernd hoch und lief zu dem Geschützturm. "Du kannst da nicht rein!" hielt Xellos sie zurück. "Ich muss! Ich muss! Ich muss!" Alex schlug bei jedem ,Ich muss' auf Xellos ein. Doch dieser ließ sich dadurch nicht beirren.  
  
"Alex! Du. Kannst. Da. Nicht. Rein." Er machte eine Pause, "Ich gehe. Und du landest das Ding jetzt!" Alex nickte benommen. Hoffentlich kam Xellos nicht zu spät.   
  
Wie in Trance lief sie in das Cockpit und landete. Es war nicht gerade eine sanfte Landung, aber sie hatten es überlebt. Sie hörte ein Geräusch und drehte sich um. Hinter ihr stand Xellos und er hielt Xanatos in den Armen. Vorsichtig legte er diesen auf den Boden.  
  
Alex war bei Xanatos' Anblick fast das Herz stehen geblieben. Er war blutüberströmt, seine Kleidung war nur noch Fetzten und er hatte kleinere und größere Brandwunden. Wenn sie denjenigen zu fassen kriegte, der das getan hatte, dann... !  
  
"Alex du musst ,Resurrection' anwenden" riss Xellos sie aus ihren Gedanken. "Klar!" Sie kniete neben Xanatos streckte die Hände aus und murmelte: "Resurrection" Sie wartete darauf, dass sich das sanfte, heilende Leuchten ausbreitete, doch nichts geschah.  
  
Jedenfalls geschah nicht das Erwartete. Alex fühlte, wie sie plötzlich eine unglaubliche Welle an Wut überrollte, mitriss. Sie verlor sich in ihr.  
  
_Alex!  
_  
Wer ist das? Ach ja, Alex war ihr Name... .   
  
_Alex!_ Diese penetrante Stimme! Sie wollte doch nur ihre Ruhe!   
  
_Du musst dich dagegen wehren! Xanatos wird sterben, wenn du ihn nicht heilst!   
  
_Xanatos? Wer war...? Und plötzlich wurde sie zurückgeschleudert. Sie war wieder ,da'. "Was war das gerade...?" fragte sie Xellos. Doch dieser dachte nicht daran ihr zu antworten. "Du musst Xanatos heilen"  
  
"Resurrection" Diesmal breitete sich das Leuchten sofort aus. In wenigen Sekunden war Xanatos geheilt. Xellos wiegte den Kopf hin und her. "So kann er nicht rumlaufen" bemerkte er und streckte nun seinerseits eine Hand aus.   
  
Im selben Augenblick hatte Xanatos eine Jedi-Kutte an, genau gleich, wie seine Alte. Er schlug die Augen auf und blickte verwirrt umher. "Was... ist passiert?" fragte er. "Das feindliche Schiff hat deinen Geschützturm getroffen. Zum Glück haben wir dich noch rechtzeitig rausgeholt" erwiderte Xellos fröhlich, "Und ihr solltet jetzt wirklich gehen. Schließlich werdet ihr auf der Katharsis-Veranstaltung erwartet"  
  
Xanatos nickte knapp. "Ja. Wir sollten gehen. Zun, komm" Und schon war er mit wehendem Umhang aus dem Schiff verschwunden. Zun blinzelte und beeilte sich dann, ihm hinterher zukommen, jedoch nicht ohne sich von Xellos mit einem "Bis Bald und danke" zu verabschieden.  
  
"Keine Ursache" erwiderte Xellos, "Schließlich helfen sich Freunde, oder?"  
  
Freunde... ? Seit wann betrachtet er mich ernsthaft als Freundin???

---  
  
Kath hatte endlich die TROCKENFRÜCHTE-Kiste abgesetzt. Sie waren - bis auf den ,kleinen' Zwischenfall - ohne Probleme weg gekommen.  
  
Nun stellten sie die Kisten ab und schlenderten auf die Menschenmasse zu. "Ihr da! Stehen bleiben!" Das schroffe Kommando schallte dicht hinter ihnen. "Dreht euch nicht um" sagte Qui-Gon leise zu seinen zwei Schülern. "Verhaltet euch so, als wüsstet ihr nicht mit wem sie sprechen"  
  
"Stopp!" Das Geräusch laufender Stiefel kam näher. Qui-Gon zögerte einen Sekundenbruchteil. Sie hatten nichts Verbotenes getan. Es gab keinen Grund zu laufen. Dennoch würden sie Erklärungen abgeben müssen, die Qui-Gon nicht gerne gab.  
  
Dann traf Qui-Gon eine Entscheidung. "Lauft!" sagte er energisch. Die Schüler hatten auf diese Anweisung gewartet. Zusammen liefen die drei Jedis los. Sie bewegten sich leicht wie ein Windhauch, schlüpften zwischen den Menschen hindurch, ohne mit den Ellbogen oder Schultern anzustoßen.  
  
Die Drei hatten den Eingang eines Terminals erreicht und verlangsamten das Tempo um nicht aufzufallen. Kath fand, dass sie es nun riskieren könnte, noch mal zu versuchen mit Alex zu sprechen.  
  
_Alex?_ fragte sie, nicht wirklich eine Antwort erwartend.   
  
_Was ist?_ meldete sich Alex fröhlich.  
  
Kath wäre vor Schreck fast stehen geblieben, jedoch beherrschte sie sich. Obi-Wan und Qui-Gon waren schon so misstrauisch genug.  
  
_WAS HEIßT HIER ,WAS IST'? ICH HABE MIR VERDAMMT NOCHMAL SORGEN GEMACHT!  
_  
Hatte ich ,beherrschen' gesagt?  
  
_Autsch schrei nicht so! Ich erzähl dir ja alles_ Und genau das tat sie auch.   
  
_Oh Gott, nicht schon wieder diese Kraft... und wer war dieses fremde Raumschiff? Wenn selbst du und Xanatos es nicht besiegen konntet... und Xellos sagte ,unbekantes Astralmuster'?  
_  
_Jaa_ antwortete Alex langezogen _hab ich doch schon gesagt  
_  
_Das bedeutet Probleme_ stellte Kath fest, Alex gelangweilten Tonfall ignorierend.  
  
_Auch schon gemerkt?_ der Sarkasmus war kaum zu überhören.  
  
Kath seufzte.  
  
_Was machen eigentlich unsere Jedi-Freunde?_ fragte Alex.  
  
_Vor der Sicherheitspolizei verstecken. Scheiße labern. Oh wir gehen jetzt in die Katharsisspielhalle. Bin ja mal gespannt wie's aussieht   
_  
_Ich bin mit Xani schon drin. Backstage, versteht sich (ha ha)_  
  
_Mensch da wollt ich au mal hin. Sag mal, werd ich auch Steckbrieflich gesucht so wie die zwei Super-Jedi?_ wollte Kath wissen.  
  
_Nein, glaub nicht... . Warum?_ antwortete Alex.  
  
_Na so was will man halt wissen_   
  
Dann war eine Zeitlang Stille. Qui-Gon hatte ein paar freie Plätze ergattert und sie setzten sich. Nun begann er sich mit seinem Sitznachbarn zu unterhalten.   
  
Kath hörte nur mit einem Ohr zu als dieser die Regeln von Katharsis erklärte. Das wusste sie doch alles schon. Schließlich kannte sie Jedi-Padawan Band 8 fast auswendig!  
  
_Hey Alex, noch da?_ fragte Kath gelangweilt.  
  
_Jaa. Was den los?  
_  
_Qui-Gon labert und labert und labert und labert...  
  
Klingt ja wie en Lehrer_ Alex musste sich schütteln alleine die Vorstellung an Schule... brrr  
  
_Stimmt ja wir verpassen die Schule! Warum bin ich auf einmal so glücklich?_ fragte Kath erfreut.  
  
_Weshalb freust du dich so? Ich verpass den ganzen Stoff! Mein Abschluss... ! _fauchte Alex missmutig.  
  
_Mädel! Reg dich ab! Sei doch froh..._   
  
"Zu. Komm endlich" murmelte Obi-Wan energisch. Diese schreckte aus ihrem Gespräch hoch und folgten Meister und Schüler durch die Menge. "Weshalb warst du vorhin so weggetreten?" fragte der Padawan. "Ich... hab an Zun gedacht" antwortete Kath. Das war ja nicht mal gelogen.... nicht richtig... .  
  
_Alex die schöpfen noch verdacht. Ich bin ständig weggetreten _meinte Kath.  
  
_Ach... wie das? Ich meine es sind doch Jedis_   
  
Kath musste ein grinsen unterdrücken.  
  
_Bring mich nicht zum Lachen!_ verlangte sie.  
  
_Kay, also telepathieren wir später wieder_   
  
Wieder musste Kath sich beherrschen um nicht laut los zulachen. Telepathieren... .  
  
Plötzlich erklang hinter ihr eine freundliche Stimme.  
  
"Sucht ihr Sitzplätze? Ich habe hier in meiner Loge genug Platz" Kath, Obi-Wan und Qui-Gon drehten sich um. Ein junger Mann saß in einer der luxuriösen schwebenden Logen. Sie war an der Wand verankert.  
  
Seine dunklen Augen sahen sie freundlich an; sein sandfarbenes Haar war zerzaust, so als striche er ständig mit den Händen hindurch.  
  
"Wollt ihr nicht reinkommen?" fragte er. "Vielen Dank" gab Qui-Gon zurück, "Es ist uns eine Ehre, diese Einladung anzunehmen" Er stieg in die Kabine. Ohne eilig zu wirken, bedeutete er den beiden Jugendlichen, dasselbe zu tun.   
  
Obi-Wan und Kath schwangen sich mit derselben Schnelligkeit in die Loge. Ihr neuer Begleiter drückte einen Knopf und die Kabine löste sich vom Grund und zischte in den Luftraum über der Mitte der Halle.  
  
"Nochmals vielen Dank" sagte Qui-Gon höflich, "Wir hatten Schwierigkeiten, einen Sitzplatz zu finden" "Natürlich" Ihr Retter sah sie wissend an, "Vor allem, weil ihr von der Sicherheitspolizei verfolgt wurdet. Wenn ihr glaubt, dass ihr bei mir sicher seid, dann seid ihr verrückt"

* * *

Und das war Kapitel 5. Nun sind auch die 'Bösen' zum Zug gekommen -  
Wobei sie sich ja noch nicht soooooooo böse benehmen, aber das kommt alles noch   
#smile#  
Bis dann   
Noemi 


	7. Kapitel 6

Ein großes Dankeschön geht diese Mal an Isis #smile# Ubrigens das #...# sind seit neustem Gedanken... fuck you ff.bet!

* * *

Alex hockte gelangweilt in einem Zimmer im Backstage-Bereich. #Ugh, ist das laaaaaaaangweilig hier... . Schlimmer wie in der Schule# Sie hielt einen Moment in ihrer Überlegung inne. #Nyoa vielleicht nicht ganz so langweilig. Die Schule kann schließlich niemand topen# Sie lächelte leicht, doch dann grummelte sie verärgert vor sich hin.  
  
"Das kann Xanatos doch nicht machen! Ich darf mich hier nicht mal frei bewegen... vor der Türe stehen Wachen!!! Dieser vertrottelte..." "Wer ist vertrottelt?" fragte plötzlich eine Stimme neben ihr.  
  
"Wa...?" Sie drehte sich erschrocken um und schaute direkt in ein grinsendes Gesicht. "Ach Mensch Xellos! Schick mich doch net so!" meinte sie. "Ich kann einfach nicht anders. Du weißt schon, Mazokudrang" grinste er.  
  
"Hmm... kann man nichts machen" seufzte sie, "Aber ich werde niemals die Hoffnung aufgeben, dass du irgendwann mal doch noch zur guten Seite kommst! Schließlich gewinnt das Gute immer!"  
"Verschone mich" grummelte Xellos, "Seit wann heißt du Amelia?"  
  
Alex überging die Frage. "Was tust du hier?" wollte sie wissen. "Das ist ein Geheimnis" grinste Xellos. "Ich dachte, das Kapitel hätten wir schon abgeschlossen" murrte Alex, jedoch nur gespielt genervt.  
  
"Yare, yare. Bist du dir da sicher?" "Hmm... Wissen du willst, ob sicher ich mir bin? Ich dir nur sagen kann, was die Macht mir sagt" antwortete sie in einem Anfall von Yodaismus. "Und was sagt sie dir?" Xellos blickte sie fragend und leicht amüsiert an.  
  
"Nun das ein Geheimnis sein!" antwortete sie und fügte noch "Was du kannst, kann ich schon lange" hinzu. Xellos hielt Alex ein schwarzes Samtkästchen hin. "Hier mach auf" verlangte er. "Wie jetzt? Ein Antrag?" fragte diese halb im Scherz.  
  
"Aber natürlich" antwortete Xellos ernst. Alex sah ihn geschockt an. Xellos musste bei Alex' Gesichtausdruck einfach loslachen. "Ha, ha" war Alex' einziges Kommentar dazu. Sie öffnete genervt das Kästchen und zog scharf die Luft ein.  
  
"Oh. Mein. Gott." war alles, was sie herausbrachte. Im Kästchen lag ein Ohrring. Dieser war aus so feinem Material gearbeitet, dass er zerbrechen könnte, wenn man ihn nur zu intensiv anschauen würde - dachte jedenfalls Alex.  
  
Der Ohrring war in dreidimensionaler Drachenform (geometrische Figur!) gefertigt. In der Mitte war ein golden glänzender Stoff in Kugelform. Das Material des restlichen Ohrrings war fast transparent, es hatte einen Stich weiß mit drin.  
  
Die Drachenform hing an einer ebenso fein gearbeiteten Silberkette.  
  
"Leg ihn an" verlangte Xellos. "Woher hast du den? Warum hast du den? Was bezweckst du damit?" wollte Alex wissen. "Er ist ein Siegel für deine und Kath's Kräfte. Leg ihn jetzt an!" antwortete Xellos fordernd, ungeduldig.  
  
"Aber...?" Alex war noch lange nicht fertig mit ihrer Fragerei. "Frag nicht, dann antworte ich auch nicht mit ,Das ist ein Geheimnis'" meinte Xellos, "Und bring deiner Freundin den zweiten Ohrring. Ihr müsst ihn übrigens am selben Ohr tragen"  
  
Er legte ein zweites Kästchen hin.  
  
"Und wie soll ich Kath den Ohrring bringen? Wieso eigentlich ich? Du kannst es doch auch" widersprach Alex. "Du bist diejenige, die sich langweilt, oder?" fragte Xellos, "Und ich bin mir sicher, dass du dir etwas ausdenken wirst, um ihr den Ohrring zu bringen"  
  
Dann verschwand er.  
  
Alex legte den Ohrring am linken Ohr an und murmelte währenddessen vor sich hin: "Ganz toll. Ich soll mir etwas überlegen... . Qui-Gon und Obi werden mich doch sofort erkennen... . Obwohl, wenn ich meine Aura unterdrücke und ganz eingehüllt bin... . Und der Wachmann ist ja das kleinste Problem"  
  
Alex grinste und dankte Xellos um geheimen. Dann suchte sie im Zimmer nach einem Blatt und einem Stift und fing an zu schreiben. Nachdem sie geendet hatte, nahm sie das Kästchen und öffnete die Türe. Sofort stand der Zwei-Meter-Mann vor ihr. "Ich kann dich hier nicht rauslassen!" erklärte er. Alex verdrehte die Augen und hoffte, dass ihre Machtkenntnisse für eine Gedankenkontrolle ausreichen würden.  
  
"Du lässt mich durch. Befehl von Xanatos" "Ich lasse dich du... Gar nichts mache ich!" sagte der Wachmann. #Grmpf! Einen Versuch war es ja Wert! Memo an mich: Xanatos wegen Gedankentricks befragen# "Na dann, ,Sleep'" sagte Alex und der Wachmann krachte schlafend auf den Boden.  
  
#Wie unauffällig, na egal# Alex machte sich auf den Weg Kath zu finden. Das war jedoch nicht so einfach. Der Backstage-Berreich war ziemlich komplex.

---"Witz" sagte Kath genervt. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht zurückhalten. Die Herren der Schöpfung sahen sie ungläubig an. Dann begann Den zu grinsen. "Wirklich gut, wirklich gut" meinte er und nickte anerkennend.  
Kath verdrehte währenddessen die Augen. Obi-Wan und Qui-Gon sahen sie hingegen misstrauisch an. #Ich muss mich zurückhalten!# Qui-Gon versuchte ein unverfängliches Gespräch mit Den zu beginnen.  
  
Als Den fragte, was sie den hier wollten, behauptete Qui-Gon, dass sie geschäftlich mit UniFy zu tun hätten. #Naja das stimmt auch... aus einem bestimmten Blickwinkel betrachtet# dachte Kath schmunzelnd.  
  
"UniFy ist eine mächtige Firma" meinte Den, "Sie rekultiviert unsere Naturparks. Das meiste aus den Spielgewinnen von Katharsis wird dafür ausgegeben, das Land zu erhalten und zu pflegen. Die Regierung hat das Spiel eingeführt, als das Volk gegen die hohen Steuern protestiert hat. Jetzt zahlen wir fast gar keine Steuern mehr. Katharsis hat uns das abgenommen. Ganz zu schweigen davon, das es uns reicher als je vorstellbar macht"  
  
Dens Augen blitzten vor Begeisterung. "Aber nur, wenn ihr gewinnt" bemerkte Qui-Gon. "Oh, aber alle von uns hier haben vor zu gewinnen" sagte Den und hob in einer ironischen Geste die Augenbraue.  
  
"Ich zum Beispiel. Ich bin mir sicher, dass heute mein Glückstag ist" #Toll. Heut ist mein Pechtag# dachte Kath. "Das ist der Schatzmeister von Telos. Vox Chun" unterbrach Den Kath's Gedanken. Kath merkte wie Obi-Wan erschauerte. Qui-Gon schenkte ihm einen mitfühlenden Blick.  
  
Den schien nichts bemerkt zu haben, denn er plapperte fröhlich weiter. "Die Spiele fangen nie an..." Doch Kath seufzte und schaltete - mal wieder - ab. So ein Geschwätz konnte sie jetzt wirklich nicht ertragen.  
  
_Na Schatzi, langweilig?_ fragte Alex.  
_Was glaubst du denn?_ gab Kath zurück.  
_Hi, hi. Pass gleich mal auf!_ sagte Alex geheimnisvoll.  
_Warum?_ wollte Kath wissen.  
_Geheimnis_ antwortete Alex und beendete das Gespräch.  
  
#Sie ist eindeutig zu lange mit diesem Xellos zusammen# dachte Kath amüsiert #Frag mich, was sie vorhat# In dem Moment rammte eine andere Schwebekabine die ihre. Der Insasse entschuldigte sich immer und immer wieder und schwebte langsam davon.  
  
Die Herren der Schöpfung schauten dem Schauspiel entgeistert zu. Kath hingegen hatte bemerkt wer in der Kabine saß. Und das sie ein schwarzes Kästchen und ein Brief hat fallen lassen. Unauffällig hob sie beides auf und wartete auf eine günstige Gelegenheit den Brief zu lesen.  
  
Diese lies auch nicht lange auf sich warten, denn sobald Vox mit seiner Rede begonnen hatte, drehten sich die Jedis und Den ihm zu. Kath öffnete den Brief und begann zu lesen:  
  
**Hi Kath-chan  
In dem beiliegenden Kästchen ist ein Ohrring von Xellos. Er soll unsere Kraft versiegeln. Du musst ihn am linken Ohr tragen (genau wie ich, sonst wirkt er nicht). Und erschreck nicht, wenn du ihn siehst. Er sieht sehr wertvoll aus (und ist es wahrscheinlich auch). Tjoa was gibt es sonst noch zu sagen...? Ach ja es ist so todlangweilig!  
Bis im Gefängnis (ha ha)  
Alex  
**  
#Ein Ohrring als Siegel? Das fällt auch gar nicht auf, wenn ich plötzlich einen Ohrring trag... . Aber wenn ich die Mütze der Kutte hochziehe sieht man es nicht... und meine Haare verdecken es ja auch#  
  
Sie sah kurz auf. Die Herren der Schöpfung hingen immer noch an Vox' Lippen. Schnell nahm sie den Ohrring und steckte sich ihn an. Dann packte sie den Brief und das Kästchen weg und wand sich auch Vox zu.  
  
"...unser geliebter Wohltäter, der Mann auf Telos, dem wir am meisten vertrauen - Xanatos!" brüllte Vox gerade. Qui-Gon und Obi-Wan zuckten zusammen, Kath blickte hingegen neugierig hinunter. #Mal schauen, wie er so in echt aussieht# Den hingegen schien das ganze Schauspiel mit einem ironischen Lächeln zu verfolgen.  
  
Verfolgerspots wanderten durch die Arena und trafen sich auf einer schwebenden Logenkabine in der Mitte. Ein großer Mann stand auf und winkte. Es war Xanatos.  
  
#Woah!# dachte Kath und sah ihn schmachtend an #Der sieht ja noch besser aus, als ich gedacht habe!# Qui-Gon und Obi-Wan sahen hingegen geschockt zu Xanatos.

"Wer ist dieser Xanatos" fragte Qui-Gon und versuchte seine Stimme unbeteiligt klingen zu lassen. "Unser geliebter Wohltäter" beantwortete Den die Frage, Vox nachäffend, "Er hat eine Menge für Telos getan"  
  
#Bla, bla, bla# dachte Kath während Den davon erzählte, dass der Putsch, den Xanatos und sein Vater begannen hatten, anscheinend nur eine Falle von ihren Gegnern gewesen wäre. Die Spiele hatten mittlerweile begonnen.  
  
Plötzlich fühlte sie eine Erschütterung in der Macht. Xanatos! Er hatte sie bemerkt. Er begann langsam zu grinsen und drehte seinen Kopf in die Richtung von Dens Kabine. Kath sah ihm in die Augen und grinste zurück.

---

Alex hatte es unbemerkt bis zu ihrem Zimmer geschafft, doch als sie die Türe öffnete stand Xanatos schon darin. "Ähm... hi?" sagte Alex, bemüht nicht ängstlich zu klingen. "Wo warst du?" fragte Xanatos sichtlich wütend.  
  
"Ich war draußen. War mir zu langweilig" sagte Alex. #Hoffentlich kennen die hier auch das Sprichwort, ,Ehrlich währt am längsten'...# "Draußen? So, so" meinte Xanatos nur. "Äh..." machte Alex und schauten ihn wieder ängstlich an.  
  
Doch Xanatos begann zu ihrer Überraschung zu schmunzeln. Man sah nicht alle Tage einen abtrünnigen Jedi schmunzeln! "Respekt, dass du es an Chazo vorbeigeschafft hast!" meinte er, "Ich finde, ich sollte endlich mal mit deinem Training anfangen" Alex stimmte ihm zu.  
  
"Nun gut, fangen wir mit dem Lichtschwert an. Hast du eins?" fragte Xanatos. Alex nickte und zeigte ihm ihrs. "Interessant" murmelte Xanatos, "Hast du das selber gebaut?" "Nein, ich bin ja noch nicht lange bei den Jedis. Yoda hat es gebaut" antwortete Alex. "Yoda, hm?" meinte Xanatos und zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.  
  
"Nun gut, hat er dir auch beigebracht, wie man es benutzt?" "Nein" meinte Alex. Xanatos schüttelte darüber nur leicht amüsiert den Kopf. "hat dich wohl mit den üblichen Ausreden hingehalten. Dabei hat er nur Angst, dass du stärker wirst wie er. Typisch Jedis. Also gut ich werde dir das Kämpfen beibringen" sagte Xanatos und gab ihr das Lichtschwert.  
  
Schon nach geraumer Zeit stellte sich heraus, dass Alex mit dem Lichtschwert nicht sehr gut umgehen konnte... . Es war zwar nicht katastrophal, aber es war nicht wirklich ihr Ding. Xanatos unterbrach die Lichtschwertübung.  
  
"Wir sollten es mit Telekinese und Gedankentricks versuchen" schlug Xanatos vor, "Vielleicht bist du darin besser" Alex nickte leicht. Und wie es sich herausstellte, war sie wirklich besser darin. "Tja du scheinst wohl eher eine Ader für solche Sachen zu haben. Du bist begabter als so ziemlich jeden, den ich kenne! Wir sollten dich hierauf spezialisieren, dann brauchst du das Schwert kaum" "In Ordnung"  
  
Und so begann Xanatos damit, Alex zu unterweisen. Sie begriff sehr schnell und konnte die Übungen auch fast sofort ausführen. Xanatos grinste in sich hinein. Qui-Gon hatte in einem Kampf nicht einmal den Hauch einer Chance. A propos, er sollte auch damit beginnen, ihren Hass zu schüren... . Doch wie sollte er sie überzeugen?  
  
"Sag mal" unterbrach Alex seine Gedanken, "Wohnst du eigentlich hier?" "Ja" antwortete Xanatos, "Und das hier wird dein Zimmer sein. Nacher kümmert sich Orea um ein paar Klamotten für dich" Alex nickte leicht.  
  
"Wir beenden die Übungen jetzt. Du hast eine ganze Menge gelernt! Morgen machen wir weiter. Ich muss los, geschäftliches" und schon rauschte er aus dem Raum.  
  
#Grmpf. Einfach so abrauschen... ich hätte gern noch ein paar andere Tricks erfahren# dachte Alex, jedoch nicht halb so wütend, wie es sich anhörte. #Na was soll's? Dann übe ich halt noch ein bisschen die Sachen, die ich schon kenne#  
  
Und genau das tat sie auch.

---  
  
Kath war inzwischen mit den Jedi's und dem Spieler schon eine geraume Zeit in der Stadt unterwegs. Sie hatte auf einem Info-Display die Anzeige gegen die Jedi's und auch gegen sie selbst gelesen.  
  
Ihr war das eigentlich recht, denn das bedeutete, dass sie bald wieder Alex sehen konnte. Bei den Jedi's wurde man ja blöde. Und Den trug mit seinem penetranten Geschwätz auch nicht gerade dazu bei, dass sie sich entspannte. Er nervte.  
  
Vor dem UniFy Gebäude blieb Den stehen und wollte wissen, ob sie eine Verabredung und Ausweise hätten. Qui-Gon log das Blaue vom Himmel herunter, als er behauptete, die Verabredung sei erst morgen.  
  
#Ha! Als ob Den uns die Geschichte für auch nur eine Sekunde abgenommen hätte. Wer nimmt schon auf seine Geschäftsreisen/besuche Kinder mit???# Den bot ihnen an, das sie bei ihm übernachten könnten, was Qui-Gon dankend annahm.  
  
Den führte sie zu einem heruntergekommenen Gebäude, das in verschiedenen Grün-, Blau- und Rottönen gestrichen war. "Meine Vermieterin bezahlt mich dafür, dass ich das Haus streiche, sie kann sich aber für keine Farbe entscheiden" erklärte Den mit einem Grinsen.  
  
Er öffnete die Tür und führte sie in einen Korridor. "Riva! Wir haben Gäste. Zahlende Gäste" rief er und erklärte an die drei Jedis gewand, "Das wird sie auf die Beine bringen" Wie auf Kommando konnte man Schritte hören.  
  
"Seht ihr, was ich meine?" grinste Den. "Das kommt von draußen" Qui-Gon ging schnell zum Fenster und zog den Vorhang einen Spalt weit auf, um zu sehen, was dort vor sich ging.  
  
Sicherheitspolizisten kamen leise die Straße hinuntergelaufen. Einer davon bedeutete den anderen, das Gebäude zu umstellen. Ritter und Padawan griffen nach ihren Lichtschwerten. #Seine Instinkte haben ihn verlassen# war Kaths amüsierter Gedanke als sie ebenfalls nach ihrem Lichtschwert griff und es zusammen mit den anderen Beiden aktivierte.  
  
Den starrte sie mit offenem Mund an. Dann fing das Gezanke an. Qui-Gon beschuldigte Den, dass er sie verraten hätte. "Wer, ich?" war Dens entgeistertes Kommentar, "Witz, oder nicht? Tötet mich sofort, denn ich bin tödlich verletzt.  
  
Ich würde niemals einen Gaunerkameraden verraten. Natürlich habe ich die Fahndung gesehen. Aber ich würde euch nie verpfeifen" "Wir sollten hier weg" meinte Kath. Den nickte kurz. "Ich kenne einen Ausgang, packt die Säbeldinger weg" befahl er.  
  
Qui-Gong und Obi-Wan tauschten einen besorgten Blick, der soviel bedeutete, wie ,sollen wir ihm trauen? ... Aber was haben wir schon für eine Alternative?' Somit war es entschieden, dass sie erst einmal mit Den mitgingen.  
  
Dieser führte sie in einen... "Müllschacht?!" Obi-Wan zog die Nase kraus. Kath verdrehte die Augen. Sie hatte schon schlimmeres erlebt.  
  
Sie liefen einen Gang entlang. Dieser endete schließlich an einer angelehnten Tür. "Hier geht es nach oben in den Garten" erklärte Den flüsternd, "Der sieht nicht so aus, als würde er zum Haus gehören. Deswegen steht es zehn zu eins, dass sie ihn nicht umstellt haben"  
  
"Zehn zu eins?" fragte Qui-Gong.  
  
"Gute Quoten" versicherte Den ihm. Kath musste daraufhin grinsen. In letzter Zeit schien er sich ja ständig zu verschätzen... oder ging das schon immer so???  
  
"Traut ihr mir denn noch immer nicht? Tötet mich jetzt sofort. Los. Erlöst mich von meinem Leiden. Stecht mit diesem glühenden Stabding durch mich durch, wenn ich falsch liege. Nein? Okay, los jetzt"  
  
Qui-Gong warf den zwei Schülern amüsierte Blicke zu, was diese nur mit Augenverdrehen quittierten.  
  
Den öffnete die Tür. Sie stiegen ein paar Stufen hoch und schlichen nach draußen. Sie waren von hohen Reihen grünblättriger Pflanzen umgeben. Den warf den Kopf in die Richtung, in die sie zu gehen hatten. Als sie sich ihren Weg durch die raschelnden Pflanzen bahnten, hörten sie, wie die Sicherheitspolizisten die Türen zum Mietshaus eintraten.  
  
Sie versuchten so leise wie möglich voranzukommen. Als sie am Ende des Feldes ankamen, hielt Den inne. "Was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Obi-Wan. Plötzlich zischte Blasterfeuer durch die Pflanzenreihe zu ihrer Rechten.  
  
"Äh, lasst mich nachdenken. Laufen?" schlug Den vor. Sie begannen, Haken schlagend, durch das Feld zu laufen. Qui-Gong blickte sich um. Die Sicherheitspolizei kam hinterher.  
  
"Wir haben einen guten Vorsprung" rief Den, "Wir können sie abhängen. Immerhin sitzen sie nicht auf Speeder-Bikes"  
  
Im selben Augenblick erschienen hinter ihnen drei Speeder-Bikes. "Ups" keuchte Den. "Aktiviert eure Lichtschwerter!" rief Qui-Gong den zwei Schülern zu.  
  
Kath tat wie ihr geheißen, ohne das Tempo zu verlangsamen - genauso wie die anderen Zwei. Als sie das Lichtschwert zündete, empfand sie ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Eine ungekannte Ruhe umfing sie. Sie fing an das Schwert zu schwingen und Blasterfeuer umzulenken, als ob sie ihr ganzes Leben nichts anderes getan hätte.

Qui-Gong und Obi-Wan hielten kurz inne und starrten sie erstaunt und misstrauisch an. Woher konnte dieses Mädchen so gut mit dem Schwert umgehen? Doch als ein Blasterstrahl dicht an Obi-Wans Ohr vorbeizischte, erwachten die Jedis aus ihrer Starre und begannen auch damit das Feuer umzulenken und Den hinterher zu hasten.  
  
Dieser blieb auf einem Platz, aus dem ein Abwasserrohr aus dem Boden ragte, stehen. Den bedeutete ihnen hinein zu steigen und tat es ihnen dann nach. Die Speeder-Bikes summten ärgerlich über ihnen. Blasterfeuer traf das Rohr, durchschlug aber nicht die Wand.  
  
Den erklärte, dass das Rohr sie zu einem Keller finden würde, wo die Sicherheitspolizei sie nicht finden könnte. Qui-Gong erwiderte etwas skeptisches, folgte ihm aber nach kurzem hin und her trotzdem.  
  
Kath sah ihn Obi-Wans Augen nach diesem Entschluss Unglauben aufblitzen. Dann lief er zu Qui-Gong und fragte ihn leise etwas. Kath schüttelte nur den Kopf und murmelte etwas, dass wie "Wie ein kleines Kind" klang.  
  
Den lief fröhlich voran und sah so aus, als ob ihn kein Wässerchen trüben könnte... . Nicht mal das Wasser hier unten. Er führte sie hinaus, zu einem Gebäude an dem ein abgebrochenes Rohr hing. Dieses griff er sich und meinte grinsend: "Das ist einfacher, als es aussieht"  
  
Kath und Obi-Wan warfen ihm genervte Blicke zu. Qui-Gong war die Ruhe selbst. Alle vier kletterten der Reihe nach das Rohr hoch. Und es hielt zu Kaths Erstaunen.  
  
Den führte sie zu einer Tür, blieb stehen und klopfte rhythmisch dagegen. Ein kurzes Klopfen antwortete ihm.  
  
"Sie ist da" meinte er kurz.  
  
Er durch eine Falltür und bedeutete den anderen ihm zu folgen. Sie fanden sich auf einer Treppe wieder, die in ein gemütliches Apartment führte, wieder.  
  
Eine schlanke, junge Frau stand von ihrem Stuhl auf. Sie hatte dunkelbraunes Haar, das in mehreren geflochtenen Zöpfen um ihren Kopf drapiert war. Ihre Augen waren honigbraun und fragen auf die Jedi gerichtet.  
  
"Wen hast du dieses Mal mitgebracht, Den?" wollte sie wissen. "Freunde" gab Den zurück. "Es sind immer Freunde" sagte sie ungeduldig.  
  
#Wie ein Ehepaar. Na dann zieht sich das hier ja noch lange hin. Hmm... ich würd' gern etwas mit dem Lichtschwert üben. Ich sollte den Jedi-Meister darauf ansprechen. Wie soll ich den gegen Xanatos kämpfen (haha, als ob ich das tun würde) wenn ich überhaupt keine Ahnung hab?  
  
Außerdem hat es echt Spaß gemacht. Dieses Gefühl...! Als ob ich dafür geschaffen wäre, Lichtschwerter zu schwingen...#  
  
Den, Andra und Qui-Gong waren endlich zu einer Einigung gekommen. Den, Obi-Wan, Qui-Gong und Kath sollten in UniFy einbrechen. Andra und Qui-Gong (also zwangsläufig auch Obi-Wan) waren zwar misstrauisch, aber stimmten dennoch zu.

---  
  
Alex saß in ihrem Zimmer - immer noch mentale Übungen ausführend - als es an der Tür klopfte. "Ja?" Eine blonde, hochgewachsene Frau trat herein. "Guten Tag, ich bin Orea" stellte sie sich vor, ihre obsidianfarbenen Augen blickten sie kühl an.  
  
"Ich soll mit dir auf Anweisungen von Xanatos neue Kleidung kaufen gehen. Was du auch bitter nötig hast" meinte sie. #BITTE!? HAT DIE SIE NOCH ALLE? DUMME SCHLAMPE!# dachte Alex wütend, besann sich jedoch und erwiderte etwas zu enthusiastisch: "Ich kann es kaum noch erwarten! Dieses Kleid ist ja nicht zum aushalten!"  
  
Orea bedeutete Alex ihr nach draußen zu folgen.  
  
Die zwei liefen schon eine ganze Weile die Straßen entlang und waren an zahlreichen Kleidergeschäften vorbeigekommen, jedoch beachtete Orea sie nicht. Sie schien sowieso wie von einer anderen Welt.  
  
Ihr langer, schwarzer Mantel lies sie bedrohlich aussehen. Aber es war nicht nur der Mantel. Die Art wie sie lief - aufrecht, elegant und zügig, jedoch nicht so, als ob sie auf der Flucht wäre - ihr Gesichtsausdruck - kalte Augen, ebenmäßige, dennoch harte Gesichtszüge - überhaupt ihre gesamte Gestik und Mimik lies sie bedrohlich, unerreichbar, arrogant erscheinen.  
  
Alex konnte sie nicht leiden.  
  
Plötzlich blieb sie stehen und hätte die Macht Alex nicht gewarnt wäre diese in Orea hineingerannt. Das Geschäft, vor dem sie halt gemacht hatten hieß Despina.  
  
Sobald sie das Geschäft betreten hatten, kam eine Verkäuferin auf sie und fragte, was sie den wünschen. "Sie braucht neue Klamotten. Ich komme in einer Stunde wieder, bis dahin will ich, dass sie eingekleidet ist" Orea schritt aus dem Laden.  
  
"Schnepfe" murrte Alex. Sie Verkäuferin kicherte daraufhin. "Ist doch wahr!" Die Verkäuferin stellte sich ihr als Candy vor. "Freut mich, ich bin Alex"  
  
Dann begannen die beiden sämtliche Klamotten durch zu probieren. Am Schluss entschied sich Alex für einen schwarzen, knielange, Hüftrock mit silbernem Gürtel und ein weißes, rückenfreies Top. Dazu noch einen langen, leichten, schwarzen Mantel und kniehohe schwarze Stiefel.  
  
"Woah!" war Alex einziges Kommentar, als sie sich im Spiegel sah, "Die Klamotten sind super!" "Tja..." grinste Candy. In dem Moment kam Orea herein. Sie musterte Alex einige Sekunden lang und entschied "Annehmbar"  
  
Dann bezahlte sie den gewünschten Betrag - jedoch nicht ohne sich über den Preis zu ärgern. #Als ob sie selbst zahlen würde ---grmpf. Sie würde eine richtig gute Deutsche abgeben...#  
  
Dann machten sie sich auf den Rückweg.

---  
  
Währenddessen waren Den, Obi-Wan, Qui-Gong und Kath im UniFy Gebäude und durchsuchten sämtliche Computerdateien nach irgendwelchen Hinweise... . Kath's Laune war am tiefpunkt angelangt.  
  
Dieser Computer machte einfach nicht das, dass sie wollte! Dämliches Teil! Was fand Alex nur an denen???  
  
Der Display stand plötzlich still. Kath dachte schon, das läge an ihrer eigene Unfähigkeit oder an diesem dämlichen Comp, der das alles nur tat, um sie zu ärgern, jedoch waren die Dispays bei den anderen auch eingefroren.  
  
Den verschwand mit einer fadenscheinigen Begründung - "Ich schnüffle ein bisschen rum und sehe nach, was los ist" - #Haha. Klar!#  
  
Qui-Gong schien nun auch begriffen zu haben, dass Den sie gerade ausgeliefert hat. "Wir müssen hier weg" Obi-Wan war anscheinend nicht so schnell. "Aber wir können doch Den nicht alleine lassen" "Er hat uns bereits verlassen" erwiderte Qui-Gong grimmig.  
  
Die Türe zum Raum zischte. "Zieht nicht eure Lichtschwerter" ordnete der Jedi-Meister. Er hoffte, dass man sie nicht als Kriminelle erkennen würde. Doch diese Hoffnung wurde zerschlagen.  
  
"Ihr werdet wegen Übertretung des telosianischen Gesetzes gemäß des galaktischen Strafgesetztes gesucht" sagte der Anführer der Sicherheitsleute, "Ihr seid verhaftet"

* * *

So, hier das 6. Kapitel.  
Hoffe, es hat euch gefallen XD  
Noemi 


	8. Kapitel 7

Orea führte Alex nicht zurück in ihr Zimmer, sondern in Xanatos'. Davor angekommen klopfte sie respektvoll und trat herein. „Ah, Orea" nickte Xanatos ihr zu. In dem Moment wirkte er genau so kalt und unnahbar, wenn nicht noch kälter und unnahbarer, wie Orea, „Wie ich sehe hast du neue Kleidung für meine Tochter gekauft"

Orea erwiderte nichts darauf, sondern verabschiedete sich und trat hinaus. Als sie die Türe hinter sich geschlossen hatte, fing Xanatos an zu reden: „Alex, wir haben drei Jedi gefangen" Er machte eine Pause und wartete ihre Reaktion ab.

Alex sah ihn - wie sie hoffte - mit einem verwirrten fragenden Blick an. „Es sind Qui-Gong, Obi-Wan und eine gewisse Zu Jade. Ist Zu mit dir verwand?" „Ja" antwortete Alex. „Nun, es tut mir Leid, dass sagen zu müssen, aber alle drei werden wegen Mord an Bruck Chun verurteilt und wegen Überschreitung anderer telosianischer Gesetze"

Er seufzte tief. „Deine Schwester können wir vielleicht rausholen, wenn sie sich kooperativ zeigt, doch Qui-Gong und Obi-Wan werden höchstwahrscheinlich hingerichtet. Sie haben einen Jungen getötet! Und dabei preisen die Jedi das Leben und sind doch dafür bekannt, nicht zur Waffe zu greifen"

Er schüttelte traurig den Kopf, „Es gab eine Zeit, in der ich - naiv wie ich war - geglaubt habe, dass die Jedi gut wären. Habe geglaubt, was sie im Tempel erzählten. Und dann traf mich die Wirklichkeit hart. Es war nicht alles so gut und behütet wie sie erzählten.

Ich musste von einem Moment auf den anderen meine gesamte Handlungsweise der Galaxie anpassen. Und das alles nur wegen den Jedi! Und Qui-Gong - meine Meister -" er spie dieses Wort förmlich aus, „Hat meinen Vater getötet! Angeblich, weil er keine andere Wahl hatte..." seine Stimme hatte einen traurigen, bitteren Klang angenommen.

„Du siehst also, die Jedi sind nicht ganz so unschuldig, wie sie uns weismachen wollen! Lass dir von ihnen nichts vormachen! Sie benutzen dich nur! Dich und deine Schwester!"

„Wir müssen Zu herholen!" antwortete Alex darauf. Hmm... . Ob das die richtige Reaktion war? Xanatos begann leicht zu lächeln. Jup, schätze schon „Nun gut, komm mit" Xanatos verlies mit wehendem Umhang das Zimmer. Alex folgte ihm. Hinaus auf die Straße, diese entlang, den in einen grauen Betonklotz hinein.

_Ein Gefängnis!_ realisierte Alex Also wurde sie schon gefangen genommen

Xanatos führte sie zu der Zelle in der die Jedi und Zu waren. Er öffnete die Tür bedeutete Alex noch einen Augenblick zu warten und trat ein.

„Geht es euch gut?" fragte er, hob eine Augenbraue und lächelte. Qui-Gong sah ihn schweigend an.

„Ah, die Schweigebehandlung" sagte Xanatos mit einem Seufzer, „und ich hatte gehofft, dass wir ein wenig plaudern könnten. Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit. Über eure Strafe wurde entschieden"

_Alex? Bist du auch hier irgendwo_+

_Klar, ich steh vor der Tür. Pass auf, wenn ich gleich reinkomm, tu bitte so als ob du auf der Seite der Jedi wärst_+

_Warum_+ wollte Kath missmutig wissen.

_Weil wir uns dann ein kleines Streitgespräch liefern könnten_+ grinste Alex, was Kath natürlich nicht sehen, aber sich vorstellen konnte.

_Nein_+

_Komm schon. Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_+ flehte Alex.

_Du gibst ja eh keine Ruhe, bis ich ja sag_+ grummelte Kath.

_Danke schön_+

_Scht jetzt! Die kommen zur interessanten Stelle_+

_Das mit Bruck's Kopf? Das wollte ich auch hören! Da hat man einmal die Gelegenheit und dann das_+ beschwerte sich Alex.

_Alex bitte_+

_Schon gut, Grmpf_+

„...Und letztendlich hat euch die Justiz auf Telos gestellt. Es hat auch geholfen, dass ein trauernder Vater im Gerichtssaal war, verstört durch den seines Sohnes unter eurer Mittäterschaft" Xanatos seufzte, „Armer Bruck. Ich dachte immer, dass er nur einen kleinen Anstoß brauchen würde, um erfolgreich zu sein. Wie hätte ich ahnen können, dass dieser Stoß von Obi-Wan kommen würde?

Xanatos hob eine Hand und klatschte damit laut in die andere. Es hörte sich fast so an, wie der Aufschlag von Brucks Kopf auf dem Felsen am Fuß des Wasserfalls. Obi-Wan versuchte, nicht zusammenzuzucken.

„Hast du etwas mit Zuns verschwinden zu tun?" wollte Qui-Gong wissen, die Aufgewühltheit seines Padawans spürend. „Nun, mehr oder weniger!" antwortete Xanatos, „Sie wollte unbedingt mit mir mit" „Das glaube ich nicht!" mischte sich nun Kath ein und sagte dabei genau das Gegenteil was sie glaubte.

„Oh, ihr könnt sie ja selber fragen" grinste Xanatos, öffnete die Tür und lies Alex rein. Diese trat so selbstherrlich auf, wie sie konnte. „Oh, hallo ‚Meister' Qui-Gong, Obi-Wan und Zu"

_L__os Kath. Let the schow beginn_+

_Ist ja gut_+

„Zun, Xanatos behauptet, du wärst freiwillig hier. Das stimmt doch nicht, oder?" fragte Kath verzweifelt. „Nun Schwesterherz, ich denke schon" lächelte Alex. „Wie kannst du nur? Er ist ein Abtrünniger!" „Das kommt ganz auf den Blickwinkel an" meinte Alex und ihr Blick verdüsterte sich,

„Ich meine, du bist mit zwei Mördern unterwegs" „Mördern!" rief Obi-Wan dazwischen, „Das hat die Xanatos gesagt, oder? Glaube ihm nicht!" „Und weshalb sollte ich dir glauben?" fragte Alex kalt. „Nun, du hast nur Xanatos Version der Geschichte gehört, oder?" fragte Qui-Gong ruhig.

Er hatte von Anfan an den verdacht, dass Xanatos mit der ‚Qui-Gong hat meinen armen, hilflosen Vater getötet und ist in Wirklichkeit ein grausames Monster so wie allle Jedis'-Geschichte kommen würde. „Nun ich glaube ihm! Zu, komm mit Xanatos mit" meinte Alex lächelnd.

_Nur zu gerne_+ Alex schoß auf Kath einen kurzen ‚Wage es ja nicht'-Blick ab. Dann kehrte ihr Lächeln zurück. „Nein Zun! Du bist auf dem falschen Pfad" sagte Kath, „Wende dich ab von Xanatos, von der dunklen Seite!"

_Das klingt so... wäh. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich _das_ gerade gesagt habe_+ „Schön, wie du willst! Bleibe bei deinen Jedi-Freunden! Verrecke mit ihnen!" Alex drehte sich wütend um und ging mit wehendem Mantel hinaus.

Xanatos warf den drei ‚Guten' einen feixenden Blick zu. Wow, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie so schnell auf meine Taktik anspringt. Sie wird eine gute Schülerin. Ganz anders wie Bruck .

Er stellte sicher, dass die drei von Wachmännern umringt waren, die sie zu ihrer Execution begleiteten. Dann ging er.

Die Sonne stand flach am Himmel. Die zwei nahen Gefängnistürme warfen unheilvolle Schatten auf den steinernen Hof. Eine Menschenmenge stand im Hof und breitete sich bis auf die Straße aus. Als sie die Gefangenen sahen, stießen sie einige Spottrufe aus. „Sie lieben Exekutionen" murmelte einer der Wachmänner dem anderen zu.

Kath bekam von all dem nichts mit. Sie kommunizierte mit Alex.

_Hör mal Süße, du schuldest mir einen Gefallen. Einen groooßen Gefallen_+ grummelte Kath

_Ist gut, Schatz. Und wie läufts sonst so_+ fragte Alex.

_Wie soll's schon laufen? Ich werde gleich exekutiert_+

_Und wie ist das so für ein Gefühl_+ wollte Alex wissen.

_Hmm... . Ich werd' ja nicht wirklich exekutiert. Aber uhg, sieht nicht gerade hübsch aus, wie die vorhaben uns zu töten_+

Die Jedi und Kath wurden mit einem Energiekäfig auf eine Plattform transportiert. Auf dieser waren zwei rüstige Wachen mit verschränkten Armen postiert. Sie standen neben drei Durastahlscheiben, die am Ende ein Scharnier hatten. Eine Rutsche führte von den Scheiben zur Kante der Plattform. Vibro-Äxte lehnten an den Scheiben.

Die drei müssten sich auf die Scheiben legen. Sie würden mit den Äxten geköpft werden, die Scharniere würden nach unten klappen und ihre Köpfe würden die Rutsche hinabrollen und vor der Menschenmenge liegen bleiben.

_Ih. Ehrlich, wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass..._+murmelte Kath in Alex Kopf.

_Würd' mir wahrscheinlich auch so gehen_+ meinte Alex +_Du, ich mach jetzt Schluss. Muss noch ein bisschen üben_+

_Üben? Was denn_+ fragte Kath.

_Na Gedankentricks und so. Xan meint, dass ich ein Talent dafür hätte_+ antwortete Alex bereitwillig.

_Wirklich? Ich bin grottenschlecht in mentalen Tricks. Aber dafür kann ich sehr gut mit dem Lichtschwert umgehen_+ erwiderte Kath.

_Das kann man bei mir wiederum vergessen_+ kicherte Alex +_Also dann, wir sehen uns ja bald wieder. Bye Schatzi_+

_Bye Süße_+ Damit kappte Kath die Verbindung und wand sich wieder ihrer Umgebung zu.

Sie waren nun auf dem Gerüst. Die Wachen näherten sich ihnen. Qui-Gong und Obi-Wan's Hände wanderten zu ihren Lichtschwertern. Sie waren bereit sich durch zu kämpfen. Plötzlich fühlte Kath, so wie die zwei anderen eine Bewegung in der Macht.

Den und Andra kamen mit den Swoops auf sie zu. „Gebt acht" murmelte Qui-Gong. Das Energiegitter wurde eingefahren. Die Jedi und Kath aktivierten die Lichtschwerter. Blasterfeuer zuckte um sie herum.

Sie liefen auf die Swoops zu. „Springt!" kommandierte Qui-Gong. Er und Obi-Wan landeten auf Andras Swoop, Kath auf Dens.

Alle drei hatten ihre Lichtschwerter immer noch aktiviert und lenkten weiter das Blasterfeuer ab, während Den und Andra dafür sorgten, dass sie an Land gewannen. Qui-Gong und Kath shcauten beide zurück zur Plattform.

Xanatos stand hoch aufgerichtet und unbeweglich da und sah zu, wie er verschwand. Sie spürten den geballten Zorn, der über die Distanz hinweg gegen ihn gerichtet war. Sie würden wieder aufeinander treffen. Xanatos würde dafür Sorgen.

Alex saß in ihrem Zimmer und verfluchte Xanatos in allen ihr bekannten Sprachen. Sie wäre nur zu gerne mit zur Exekution gekommen, doch stellte sich Xanatos als überfürsorglicher Vater heraus. Das scheint wohl in den männlichen Genen vorhanden sein dachte Alex genervt.

In dem Moment schwang die Tür auf und eben jener ‚Vater' trat hinein. „Und, hast du geübt?" fragte er harsch. „Jaa" antwortete Alex gelangweilt. „Gut, dann können wir mit der nächsten Übung beginnen. Du musst schließlich fit sein, wenn wir wieder auf die drei Möchtegern-Friedenshüter treffen"

_Schlechte Laune... . Toll, die drei sind entkommen und ich darf es ausbaden! Grr, dieser...!_

Xanatos verschwendete keine Zeit und brachte ihr im Schnelldurchlauf sämtliche Übungen bei. Und falls sie Alex nicht auf Anhieb hinbekam, verengten sich seine Augen zu Schlitzen und er sah so aus, als ob er sie jeden Moment durchprügeln wollte.

_Hab ich ‚schlechte Laune' gesagt? Das ist untertrieben!_

Die Ursachen für Xanatos schlechte Laune saßen in Andras Versteck und diskutierten, was sie als nächstes tun wollten. Den hatte herausgefunden, dass Katharsis manipuliert worden war, so dass der Gewinner der Wetten immer schon von Anfang an feststand.

Andra war natürlich außer sich. Qui-Gong schlug vor, dass Den die Lotterie manipulieren sollte, so dass er gewinnen würde. Den stimmte zu.

Andra solle die Mitglieder ihrer POWER-Partei (Planetare Offensive für gefährdete Wildreservate und die Erhaltung natürlicher Ressourcen) zusammenzurufen um in den geheiligten Teichen nach Anhaltspunkte zu suchen. Andra erklärte, dass ‚unglücklicherweise' sie das einzige Mitglied sei. Die anderen wären entweder tot oder gefangen genommen, da ihre Partei illegal sei.

Das löste bei Den einen Lachanfall aus, von dem er sich schwer erholen und bei Kath ein Augenverdrehen. Andra wollte trotzdem zu den geheiligten Teichen gehen, um Hinweise zu sammeln. Obi-Wan bot an mit zugehen. Qui-Gong war erst dagegen, aber Obi-Wan überredete ihn.

Nachdem Den, Obi-Wan und Andra ihren Aufgaben nachgingen, wandte sich Qui-Gong an Kath, die schon ungeduldig war. „Nun zu dir. Ich glaube, du hast ein paar Fragen, nicht?" Qui-Gong lächelte sie warm an.

Nicht wirklich, aber was soll's? dachte Kath und erwiderte ergeben: „Ja natürlich" Qui-Gong fing einfach an zu erzählen. Er stellte Xanatos als den ‚Bösen' hin, was aus einem bestimmten Blickwinkel betrachtet auch stimmte.

Schließlich wollte er Qui-Gong töten.

Kath warf hin und wieder ein paar ‚Ah's und ‚Oh's ein. Als Qui-Gong fertig war - ebenso wie Kath nur auf einer anderen Weise - meinte er, dass sie ein bisschen mit dem Lichtschwert trainieren solle, falls sie auf Xanatos treffen würden.

Und so verbrachte sie die Zeit, bis Den, Andra und Obi-Wan zurückkamen mit Training. Auch sie lernte - wie Alex - ziemlich schnell und war bald auf Obi-Wan's Niveau. Als Den zurück kam machten sich die Drei auf den weg zur Katharsis Halle.

Dort standen sie jetzt schon seit mindestens einer halben Stunde und Qui-Gong fing an unruhig auf und ab zu laufen. Man sah dem sonst selbstbeherrschtem Mann an, dass es sich Sorgen machte. „Setzt euch hin, Qui-Gong" sagte Den, „Ihr macht mich nervös" Kath stimmte mit Den in Gedanken überein.

Doch auch Den schien angespannt. „Ihr macht euch Sorgen um Andra" sagte Qui-Gong. „Wer, ich?" sagte Den und wandte sich ab, „Ich mache mir keine Sorgen um andere Leute. Nur über mich selbst. Ich bin schließlich derjenige, der gerade sein ganzes Erspartes verwettet"

Die zwei Herren lieferten sich ein höflich-dämliches Streitgespräch um mit der Anspannung besser klar zu kommen. Kath seufzte mental. Here we go dachte sie genervt. Die Anspannung schien auch auf sie abzufärben.

Plötzlich schien sich Qui-Gong zu entspannen. Die zwei anderen atmeten erleichtert auf, denn sie wussten was das hieß: Obi-Wan und Andra kamen zurück.

„Wir haben alles" sagte Obi-Wan. Qui-Gong schnappte sich das Material und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort. Nett dachte Kath sarkastisch. Andra, Den, Obi-Wan und Kath gingen in die Halle und schauten den Wettkämpfen zu.

Als Qui-Gong zu ihnen traf, war das letzte Spiel vorbei. Der Gouverneur sagte die Namen der Lotteriegeweinner durch. Eine Mischung aus Stöhnen und Jubel brach in der Menge aus. Als er Dens Namen rief, schoss der hoch und jubelte wie wild.

Er drehte sich mit leuchtenden Augen zu den anderen um. „Seid ihr bereit?" Andra sah ihn mit festem Blick an. „Enttäusch und nicht, Den" Den beugte sich vor zu ihr vor. „Du musst auch mal jemandem trauen, Captain Integer" sagte er leise.

„Ich weiß" gab sie zurück, „Aber wieso musst gerade du es sein?" Dann lächelte sie - ein Lächeln voller Vertrauen. Sie streichelte kurz seine Wange. Langsam breitete sich ein entzücktes Lächeln über Dens jungenhaftes Gesicht aus.

Kath murmelte etwas, das wie „Wo die Liebe hinfällt wächst kein Gras mehr" klang und schüttelte nur den Kopf. Qui-Gong hingegen fing an mit Obi-Wan über Den zu läst... äh zu reden.

Den sprang von seinem Hocker und tanzte wie wild mitten in der Arena umher. Die Menge liebte ihn, rief seinen Namen. Auf den Leinwänden blinkte immer wieder DEN! DEN! DEN! Auf.

Dann erhob sich eine Plattform aus dem inneren Ring. Xanatos stand darauf, eine beherrschende Gestalt in schwarz. Neben ihm saß ein junges Mädchen - Alex. Xanatos hob die Arme und der Chor der Menge rief nun seinen Namen. Tausende von Füßen donnerten auf den Boden, bis die ganze Halle vibrierte.

„XA-NA-TOS! XA-NA-TOS! XA-NA-TOS!" Er hob eine Hand und langsam klangen die Jubelrufe ab. Dann donnerte seine hypnotisierende Stimme durch die Halle.

„Katharsis hat uns gerettet!"

„JA!" brüllte die Menge zurück.

„Katharsis hat uns reich gemacht!"

„JA!"

„Katharsis schützt unsere geheiligten Orte!"

„JA!"

Wie durch Zauberhand - oder eher wie durch die Macht - verschwand auf den Leinwänden plötzlich die Bilder der begeisterten Menge und ein Bild der geheiligten Teiche nahm ihren Platz ein. Qui-Gong grinste befriedigt, denn anstelle des glitzernden, kristallklaren Wassers erschien ein schäumender schwarzer Tümpel. Dampf stieg von seiner Oberfläche auf.

Zuerst bemerkte es die Menge. Doch es erschien noch eine Aufnahme und noch eine. Ein Murmeln erhob sich. Xanatos bemerkte es nicht und pries weiter Katharsis. Alex hingegen schon. Sie könnte sich ein Grinsen in Kaths Richtung nicht verkneifen, was auch sofort erwidert wurde.

_Ist Xani-Bani eigentlich immer so blind_+ fragte Kath.

_Eigentlich nicht. Vielleicht ist er von seiner eigenen Stimme so begeistert, dass er alles andere um sich herum nicht wahrnimmt_+ antwortete Alex und hob eine Augenbraue.

Nun musste sich Kath zusammenreisen um nicht lauthals loszulachen. Als auf den Leinwänden das OFFWORLD Logo erschien, brüllte die Menge empört. Nun schien Xanatos endlich aus dem Bann seiner Stimme gerissen worden zu sein. Er schaute mit unbewegter Miene zu den Bildern.

Die Leute verlangten nach Antworten. Xanatos hob die Hände und bat um Stille. „Warum glaubt ihr, was ihr seht?" fragte er in ruhigem, beherrschendem Ton. „Glaubt, was ich euch sage. Jemand versucht, euch aufzuwiegeln. Jemand versucht, euch zu täuschen"

Eine einzelne erklang aus der Menge: „Bist du es?" Die Menge nahm die Frage auf. „BIST DU ES? BIST DU ES?" „Wir wollen eine Antwort!" rief jemand anderes. „Ich werde eure Zweifel beseitigen!" donnerte Xanatos. „Ich sage euch, dass hier ein Betrug vor sich geht! Und ich lade alle ein, mit mir zu den geheiligten Teichen zu gehen und nachzusehen, was dort geschieht.

Ich vertraue meiner Regierung. Ich vertraue UniFy. Gouverneur werdet ihr gestatten, dass die geheiligten Teiche für die Öffentlichkeit zugänglich gemacht werden, damit alle selbst nachsehen können?"

Ein Mann mit silbernem Haar in einer der vorderen Reihen stand auf. „Das werde ich" Xanatos streckte die Hände aus. „Seht ihr? Hier findet keine Verschleierung statt. Nur Offenheit. Wir werden gewinnen, wenn wir nicht auf Tricks hereinfallen"

Dann wies Xanatos alle an, nach Qui-Gong, Obi-Wan und Kath zu suchen, die wahren Verbrecher. Diese wurden auch nach kurzer Zeit gefunden und von den Sicherheitsleuten festgenommen. Doch bevor sie abgeführt werden konnten, verlangte Den nach seinem Gewinn.

Xanatos schnappte sich den Kasten mit Credits und kristallinem Vertex und schritt schnell auf Den zu und überreichte ihm den Kasten. Nun wartete die Menge gespannt auf ein paar Worte, die die Gewinner üblicherweise sagten.

Doch Den stand einfach nur stumm da. Und anstatt sich der Menge zuzudrehen, wandte er sich an den großen, grauhaarigen Mann in der vordersten Reihe. „Gouverneur?" Der Gouverneur von Telos stand auf.

_Ich will hier weg_+ grummelte Kath +_wie lang dauert das denn noch_+

_K.A._+ antwortete Alex +_aber es zieht sich echt hin_+

„Der Gewinner wird Kama Elias sein, mit einem Vorsprung von zwanzig Punkten. Deleta wird ein Steuerungsproblem bekommen. Kama wird an ihm vorbeischießen und gewinnen" las der Gouverneur vor.

_Bla, bla_+ grummelte Alex.

_Ist doch hübsch inzeniert_+ erwiderte Kath - Den warf die Credits und das Vertex in dem Moment in die Menge zurück und meinte, das Xanatos derjenige wäre, der sie belogen hätte. Die Menge lies sich überzeugen.

„Verhaftet ihn!" riefen die Menschen, „Verhaftet Xanatos!" Xanatos trat nach vorne und wartete darauf, dass sich die Menge beruhigte. Als es vollkommen still war schüttelte er den Kopf und lächelte. „Ihr Dummköpfe"

_Ali nix Schuld_+ sagte Alex im selben Augenblick zu Kath.

Dann sprangen Xanatos und Alex mit überraschender Geschwindigkeit und wehenden Umhängen/Mäntel auf den Swoop des Gewinners und zischten mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit zu den Ausgängen.

Kath hörte Qui-Gong ein „Dieses Mal nicht, Xanatos" grimmig murmeln. Die drei befreiten sich aus dem nun losen Griff der Wachmänner und hechteten zu den Swoops, die Qui-Gong sicherheitshalber (falls Den auf die Idee käme mit dem Preisgeld abzuhauen) versteckt hatte. Sie sprangen auf die Swoops und schossen Xanatos hinterher.

Xanatos raste zu den geheiligten Teichen. Alex wäre ein paar Mal beinahe vom Swoop gefallen, so wie Xanatos fuhr. Hat er seinen Füherschein im Lotto gewooooooooooooooooooooooonen dachte sie und hielt sich im letzten Moment an Xanatos fest.

An den Teichen angekommen rannte Xanatos ohne ein Wort zu verlieren zur Tech-Kuppel, in der es höchstwahrscheinlich eine Landeplattform gab. Jedoch bevor er sie erreichen konnte kamen Qui-Gong, Obi-Wan und Kath mit Gravschlitten auf sie zu.

Kath sprang ab, als sie bei Alex ankam. „Hi" begrüßte sie ihre Freundin. „Hi" erwiderte sie. Dann wandten sich beide wieder den Geschehen vor ihrer Nase zu. Xanatos war inzwischen auch auf einen Gravschlitten gesprungen und Qui-Gong hinterher.

Dann sprang er herab, dass Lichtschwert bereits in den Händen und in perfekter Angriffsposition. Überrascht riss Qui-Gong den Schlitten herum und sprang ebenfalls ab. Dann holte Xanatos aus und lies das Lichtschwert auf Qui-Gong nieder rasen.

Dieser hatte den Hieb bereits vorausgesehen und blockte ihn ab. Hass traf auf Ruhe. Beide zogen ihre Schwerter zurück. Xanatos bereit, den nächsten Hieb auszuführen und Qui-Gong bereit den nächsten Hieb zu blocken.

Xanatos sagte etwas hasserfüllt, die beiden Mädchen waren zu weit weg um es zu hören, und Qui-Gong erwiderte ruhig etwas darauf und lies das Schwert auf Xanatos sausen. Doch dieser blockte ab und drehte sich weg.

Dann kam Obi-Wan hinzu und zu zweit versuchten sie Xanatos in die Ecke zu treiben. Dieser sah jedoch all ihre Züge im Voraus. „Komm, wir gehen näher ran" schlug Kath vor und machte sich schon auf den Weg ohne eine Erwiderung abzuwarten.

Sie wollten von den drei Jedis nicht gesehen werden und schlichen deshalb. Plötzlich ertönte das Geräusch zweier Swoops. Andra und Den waren zur ‚Hilfe' gekommen. „Du wirst bezahlen, Xanatos!" rief Andra. „Wir werden dich zurück nach Thani bringen und über dich richten!"

Xanatos stand mit dem Rücken am Rand des Teiches. Er war umstellt und hatte keinen Ausweg mehr. Sein Blick wanderte von Den zu Andra und Obi-Wan und ruhte schließlich auf Qui-Gong. Die zwei Mädchen schien er völlig vergessen zu haben.

Die Tiefe seines Hasses färbte seine Augen so dunkel wie das faulige Wasser der Teiche. „Ihr wrdet niemals die Befriedigung bekommen, mich zu töten, Qui-Gong" sagte er leise, „Und ich werde mich niemals den Gesetzten anderer fügen. Euer Hass hat euch getrieben, auch wenn ihr es nicht zugeben wollt.

Ihr habt mich zerstört, weil ihr mich nicht retten konntet. Ich verkörpere euer größtes Versagen. Lebt damit. Und lebt _damit_"

„Nein!" rief Qui-Gong und schoss nach vorn, doch es war zu spät. Mit einem eiskalten Lächeln, das ihn beinahe aussehen lies wie ein Tier, macht Xanatos zwei Schritte zurück und sprang in den kochenden, schwarzen See.

Alex rief „Raywing" und sprang hinter Xanatos her. Kaths Augen weiteten sich und auch sie beschwor Raywing um ihrer Freundin zu folgen. Die anderen verfolgten diese Szene fassungslos.

Alex tauchte in den Teich und suchte panikhaft nach Xanatos. Er kann doch noch nicht tief sein. Ich bin ihm doch sofort hinterher. Wo ist er nur? Sie konnte in dem verseuchten Wasser kaum etwas sehen. Dann spürte sie eine vertraute Präsenz in ihre Raywing-Blase treten. „Kath" sagte sie erfreut, jedoch ihre Suche nicht unterbrechend.

„Habt ihr mich vermisst?" hörten nun beide von ihnen eine allzu bekannte Stimme - Xellos. Kaum hatte er zu Ende gesprochen waren alle in ein regenbogenfarbiges Licht getaucht, wurden in einen Strudel hinein gesogen.

Kath schloss ihre schmerzenden Augen.


End file.
